American Boy
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Mello ist auf der Suche nach seinem Vater, von dem nur der Name bekannt ist. Um nicht elendig zu verhungern, schlägt er sich mit Prostitution durch und landet bei Rodd. Rodd will ihn für sich und versucht alles um den kleinen Mello kleinzukriegen, dass dieser sich fügt. RoddxMello, KerlexMello, BeyondxMello, MattxMello


Als Traum konnte ich mein Leben ja nicht bezeichnen, aber es gab bei weitem Schlimmeres als das was sich bei mir Leben schimpfte.

Ich war gerade aus meiner Wohnung geflogen, weil ich diese Müllhalde, welche sich unverschämter Weise als Apartment bezeichnete, nicht bezahlen konnte.

Hey ich konnte doch nichts dafür, dass man als minderjähriger Stricher nicht gerade die große Kohle machte. Der Strich war ja kein Luxusbordell, und ich keine Edelnutte.

Aber eine Hure. Immerhin.

Ob man darauf so stolz sein sollte? Nein eigentlich nicht, aber wenn ich grad sonst nichts vorzuweisen hatte.

Ich musste heute entweder bei einem Freier übernachten oder mein hart verdientes Geld in ein Motel investieren. Und darauf hatte ich echt keine Lust.

Mein Leben in Amerika hab ich mir auch etwas anders vorgestellt, als ich aus Wammys abgehauen bin, irgendwie einfacher. Aber so naiv war man mit Fünfzehn halt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Firmen keine so jungen und talentierten Jugendlichen einstellten. Tja ich nicht.

Ich bin voller Erwartungen losgezogen, und bin hier gelandet.

Auf dem Strich.

Und auch wenn man meinen könnte, die Jungs und Mädels, die hier landeten, würden zusammen halten, den könnte ich eines Besseren belehren. Diese Schlampen waren allesamt kleine junge Monster, die für Drogen anschafften und einen wenn´s sein musste umlegen würden, wenn sie dafür Heroin, Kokain oder irgendwas anderes bekommen.

Ich hab es selbst mit Drogen probiert, aber das war nichts für mich. Wenn man high war, war man leichte Beute für perverse Kerle, die einen zuerst fickten und dann liegen ließen, weil man eh nichts mitbekam.

Wenn ich wirklich Stress hatte und mal wieder mit meinem Leben nicht klarkam, kaufte ich mir eine Tafel Schokolade und rauchte eine Zigarette. Danach ging es mir zwar nicht wirklich besser, aber es beruhigte mich. Und mit der Zeit war der Job auch nicht mehr so schlimm.

_xxx_

Mit knappen schwarzen Shorts, einem hauchdünnen Oberteil und einem Kunstpelzmantel stand ich jetzt an der Straße und wartete auf Kunden. Es war bereits dunkel, das hieß die ersten würden bald kommen und ich hoffte sie würden sich beeilen. Meine Stiefel gingen zwar bis über die Knie, aber es war dennoch arschkalt draußen, jetzt wo es Winter wurde.

Ich fror mir hier den Arsch ab, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und noch ließ sich keine Sau blicken.

Und dabei standen die Kerle auf Jungs die aussahen wie Mädchen, und ich sah sogar besser aus als die meisten Weiber hier. Diese pubertierenden kleinen Biester, die ihre kaum vorhandene Brust mit Push-Up BHs fakten. Zum Glück musste ich das nicht tun, bei mir reichten kurze Hosen, etwas schwarzer Kayal um die Augen und mein verführerischer Blick.

Es dauerte sicher noch einige Minuten des Frierens bis endlich ein Auto vor mir anhielt und die Fensterscheibe runter ließ.

„Hey Kleiner, wie viel?"

„Kommt drauf an was du möchtest.", sagte ich, als ich mich über die Fensterscheibe lehnte.

„Steig erst mal ein, Kleiner.", erwiderte der Kerl, also stieg ich in den Wagen.

_Böser Mello, man steigt zu fremden Leute nicht ins Auto. _

Doch ich schon, solang sie mich bezahlten.

Irgendwann könnte ich mit meinem Leben dafür bezahlen, dass ich mich für Geld ficken ließ, aber ich nahm es in Kauf. Ich musste unbedingt _L_ rächen, und dafür bräuchte ich erst mal Geld. Viel Geld.

Und viel Geld verdiente man nicht wirklich. Wenn ich Glück hatte und der Kerl irgendwelche perversen Spielchen spielen wollte bekam ich über zweihundert Dollar dafür. Wenn es nur einfacher Sex war, dann die üblichen Fünfzig.

Der Kerl fuhr los, sagte während der Fahrt allerdings nicht viel. Er bezahlte mich auch nicht fürs Reden, sondern fürs Ficken.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen wir in einem Motel an und kaum dass wir im Zimmerwaren, stieß der Kerl mich aufs Bett und dann folgten zwei Stunden Sex im sämtlichen Stellungen, die der Typ kannte.

_Er war kreativ_

Als ich unter ihm lag, dachte ich noch daran wie ich mir Alles anders vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte zum Beispiel nie Sex gewollt. Und schon gar nicht solchen.

Das erste Mal als ich unter einem Typen lag und dieser sich brutal in mich stieß, hatte ich geheult wie ein Baby und das hat ihn nur noch mehr aufgegeilt, sodass er eben noch brutaler weiter gemacht hatte. Nach dem ersten Mal hatte ich sicher eine Woche lang geheult, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Heulen kein Geld einbrachte, also musste ich wieder raus. Nach dem zweiten, dritten und viertem Kerl hatte ich wieder geheult, auch wenn er nicht so brutal war.

Und irgendwann nach einigen Wochen wurde es zur Routine. Einige meiner Kunden brachten mich auch zum Kommen und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, wenn sie mich gerade fickten und mich vorne anfassten.

Es war nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte in Amerika, aber es war okay. Also okay-scheiße halt.

Ich fühlte mich manchmal wie diese armen Schlampen aus Russland und der Ukraine, denen hier Arbeit und Geld versprochen wurde, und dann wurden sie einfach in ein Bordell gesteckt mit kranken Typen drin.

_Live the american dream_

Ich weiß schon warum es _Traum_ genannt wurde, weil es echt nicht viel mehr als ein Traum war, der vielleicht irgendwann, in nicht absehbarer Zeit, wenn man Glück hatte, das man eh nicht hatte wenn man hier war – unter einem Kerl, der einen gerade in den Arsch fickte – eventuell in Erfüllung ging. Wenn man Zaubern konnte. Was man logischer Weise auch nicht konnte.

Manchmal wollte ich mir so ein Outfit anziehen, in den Farben der amerikanischen Flagge, mit Sternchen und Glitzer, aber dann würden mich nur perverse Penner ansprechen.

_xxx_

Am Ende ließ der Typ mich noch duschen und drückte mir dann dreihundert Dollar in die Hand, war zwar schön aber an sich zu viel. Wenn mir jeder für zwei Stunden so viel Geld geben würde, müsste ich nicht so viel anschaffen verdammt!

„Blondinen Bonus.", erklärte er mir, als er meinen Blick sah. Dann langte er mir noch an den Arsch, der gerade anfing zu schmerzen, weil Vorbereitung und Gleitgel natürlich _völlig_ überflüssig waren.

An diesem Abend machte ich noch zwei Kunden, warf mir vorher noch ne Schmerztablette ein und irgendwann gegen drei Uhr nachts mietete ich mir ein Zimmer in einer der unschönen Gegenden von Los Angeles. Ich brauchte jetzt Schlaf und mir war egal wo ich diesen bekam.

_xxx_

Am nächsten Tag, verließ ich das Zimmer wieder, nachdem ich geduscht hatte. Mein Plan war es eigentlich genug Geld zu sammeln, um mir dieses endgeile Outfit zu kaufen, um dann in einem Bordell anzufangen. Vorzugsweise in dem der örtlichen Mafia.

Ich hatte mitbekommen, dass der Boss auf Jungs stand und wenn ich alles richtig geplant hatte, würde er mir verfallen und irgendwann könnte ich seine Macht nutzen um an Kira zu kommen. Oder ich würde ihn einfach abstechen im Schlaf und die Mafia selbst übernehmen.

_Träum weiter Kleiner_

Ich kaufte mir einen Kaffee bei Starbucks. Irgendwas müsste ich mir ja gönnen als Dankeschön an meine Psyche und Körper für die vergangene Nacht.

Mir tat mein Hintern weh, trotz der Tabletten und ich hatte Hunger. In der Bäckerei gegenüber holte ich mir was zu essen, bevor ich dann Richtung Stadt ging. Mit irgendwas musste ich mich ja beschäftigen.

Als der Tag dann vorbei war und es langsam dunkel wurde, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Arbeitsplatz.

Auf hohen Absätzen stolzierte ich den Straßenstrich entlang in der Hoffnung ein netter reicher Kerl käme vorbei und würde mir einfach Geld fürs Gutaussehen geben, aber falsch gedacht. Neben mir hielt ein weißer Mercedes. Okay reich ja, aber Geld fürs Gutaussehen würde es sicher nicht geben eher fürs Gefickt werden _und_ dabei gut aussehen.

„Hey, Kleiner steig ein.", verlangte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Inneren des Wagens.

„Wird es sich für mich denn lohnen?", fragte ich zurück.

„Natürlich wird es das."

Ohne groß zu Überlegen stieg ich ein und ein ziemlich groß gewachsener Kerl mit einer Zigarre in der Hand sah mich lüstern an. Er trug einen weißen Anzug, darunter ein dunkelrotes Hemd, das nicht bis ganz nach oben verschlossen war. Um den Hals hingen zwei goldene Ketten, und an den Finger hatte er mehr Ringe an als manche Frau. Und er hatte keine Haare auf dem Kopf. Und auch sonst machte er nicht gerade den Eindruck als würde er mit mir picknicken wollen bevor es zur Sache ging.

Seine Aura strahlte Gefahr aus und ich machte mir kurz Sorgen, ob er mich nicht nach dem er fertig mit mir war, umbringen würde.

„Du guckst mich ja an als würde ich dich gleich von der Brücke schubsen.", sagte er dann und klang dabei so, als würde er es auch machen.

„Ich …", fing ich an. Bloß keine Angst zeigen, Mello! „Ich bewunder nur diese Ringe." Er lachte laut, so als wüsste er, dass das eben nur ein billiger Versuch war mich daraus zu reden.

„Gin, fahr bitte los.", sagte er dann zu seinem Chauffeur und schon setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Der Typ nahm sich dann eine Flasche mit braunem Zeugs – vermutlich Whiskey – und trank daraus. „Willst du auch?", bot er mir dann an. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich trinke nicht, danke."

„Braver Junge.", meinte er nur und stellte die Flasche auf den Wagenboden ab.

_Ja, braver Junge du Schlampe!_

Und im nächsten Moment zog er mich zu sich auf den Schoß und legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern.

„Weißt du Kleiner, was mich verdammt noch mal aufregt?", fragte er mich und sah mich dabei an, während seine Hand in meine Hose fasste.

„Was denn?"

„Wenn solche kleinen Schlampen wie du, meinen sie können in meinem Revier Geschäfte machen ohne dass ich es mitbekomme." Fuck. „ Aber ich werde vielleicht etwas nachsichtig sein, mein Kleiner."

Er zwang mich ein Stück runter, seine Lippen berührten mich an meinem Hals und dann spürte ich seine Zunge, die über meine Haut leckte. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper, der anfing heftig zu zittern durch das ganze Adrenalin, das gerade durch mich strömte. Entweder er würde mich nachdem er mich gefickt hatte umbringen oder ich hatte Glück und er würde mich nicht umbringen, nachdem er mich gefickt hatte, stattdessen würde er mir eher mein Geld abnehmen und mich zwingen für ihn zu arbeiten. Und Zuhälter sind scheiße.

_Ich will nicht sterben_

Der Typ zog mir den Mantel aus und strich erst mal über meinen Körper, als würde er es genießen die Angst in mir zu spüren.

Danach folgte mein Oberteil und zum Schluss die Hose. Die Stiefel durfte ich anbehalten. Da kam man sich glatt nicht nackt vor.

_Verkauf doch gleiche deine Seele!_

Bevor er anfing mich weiter anzufassen knallte er mir mit seiner großen Hand eine, sodass ich erst mal von seinem Schoß fiel. Doch sofort zerrte er mich hoch und platzierte mich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Und schon im nächsten Moment bohrten sich Finger in mich und ließen mich aufstöhnen.

Er war ziemlich brutal, seine Berührungen wurden immer härter und er fing an mir wehzutun. Naja was hatte ich anderes erwartet? Sicher nicht, dass es hier gleich Blümchensex geben würde.

_Haha, hättest du wohl gern_

Irgendwann spürte ich seinen Schwanz an mir, auf den er mich dann runter drückte. Ich schrie auf, der Typ war nicht gerade klein… außerdem war ich sowieso empfindlich und eng. Bei meiner Größe war man halt eng.

„Hast ne kräftige Stimme.", sagte er Kerl lachend und fing an mich auf sich zu bewegen. Und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er gar kein Kondom verwendete. Verdammt… Die Tränen unterdrückend bewegte ich mich selbst auf ihm, vielleicht würde ihm der Sex mit mir einfach gefallen und er ließ mich laufen.

Der ganze Akt zog sich in die Länge und nachdem er das erste Mal gekommen war, machte er nach kurzer Zeit weiter. Ich würde nachher sicher wund sein.

_xxx_

Er vögelte mich in den Rücksitz des Mercedes und hielt meine Arme dabei über meinem Kopf fest, ihm ging es darum, dass ich Angst hatte. Er wollte mich einfach erniedrigen, wie viele andere auch und es gelang ihm. Ich hatte Angst und ich fühlte mich diesmal mehr als einfach nur gedemütigt.

Ich war so froh als er fertig war und sich endlich die Hose zumachte.

„Zieh dich an du kleine Hure.", schnauzte er mich an. Mit zittrigen Händen zog ich mir meine Shorts an, danach mein Oberteil und den Mantel. Unterwäsche trug ich sowieso keine. Wofür auch, wurde doch eh ausgezogen.

_Unnötig_

Ich wollte aussteigen, griff nach dem Türgriff (wie scheiße klingt das denn?) und wollte die Tür aufmachen, wurde aber heftig zurück gezogen.

„Du bleibst schön hier Blondie."

„Was? Aber ich …", fing ich an, da klatschte er mir noch eine und hielt mich fest.

„Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt zu gehen." Fuck er würde mich jetzt echt umlegen und irgendwo in den Fluss werfen. Oh nein nicht mit mir!

„Fuck, lass mich los du Wichser!"

_Scheißpenner!_

Ich riss mich aus dem festen Griff und öffnete die Tür und sprang eigentlich schon fast aus dem Wagen. Um mich herum waren Lagerhäuser und ich war mir sicher, dass ich noch nie hier war und hier auch garantiert nicht sterben wollte. Zuerst wusste ich nicht in welche Richtung ich laufen sollte, sagte mir dann aber scheiß egal! Hauptsache weg von dem Kerl.

Aber schon nach wenigen Metern holte mich der Fahrer ein, packte mich an dem Mantel, ich schaffte es dennoch mich wieder zu befreien.

„Fick euch doch, ich lass mich hier nicht umbringen!" Nicht jetzt, nicht bevor ich Kiras Kopf in den Händen hielt. Ich lief weiter, hinter mir hörte ich noch lautes Lachen und dann wurde ich wieder am Arm gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Fuck… „Lass mich los!", schrie ich wieder.

Nun stand auch noch der Kerl, der mich eben genommen hat über mir und sah mich grinsend an.

„Los Gin, fick ihn noch schnell, als Danke, dass du ihn wieder eingefangen hast. Danach sehen wir weiter. Ich warte solange im Wagen."

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als der Typ – Gin – mich auf den Rücken drehte und mir meine Hose runter zog. Er hielt meine Beine fest, als ich nach ihm trat und dann tat es wieder weh. Er drang in mich ein und stieß sich ganze Zeit so fest in mich, dass mein kompletter Rücken aufgerissen wurde an dem kleinen Steinen unter mir.

Als er fertig war, zog er mich hoch und warf mich über die Schulter. Leider hatte ich nicht mehr wirklich viel Kraft um mich groß zu wehren.

Der andere Kerl, der Boss, stand am Wagen und rauchte. Er hatte seelenruhig zugesehen. Dieser Penner.

Ich wurde auf den Boden zurück gestellt und festgehalten, der Boss grinste mich an, bevor er mir ein drittes Mal heute eine feste Ohrfeige gab. Danach legte er fast zärtlich seine Hand auf meine brennende Wange und musterte mein Gesicht.

„Er ist viel zu hübsch, um ihn einfach umzulegen und als Hure ist er mir eigentlich schon zu schade.", sagte er. „Außerdem ist sein kleiner Arsch auch noch perfekt."

„Fick dich du Arschloch!", rief ich und spuckte ihm auf die Schuhe. „Verdammter Penner, krepier doch an deiner Scheißzigarre und schmor in der Hölle!"

„Ich denke ich hab schon eine Idee. Gin, pack ihn in den Kofferraum, mit dem Dreck will ich ihn nicht im Auto haben."

Ich spürte noch einen kurzen Schmerz im Nacken und dann wurde um mich herum alles schwarz.

_xxx_

Ich erwachte in einem mir unbekannten Raum, es war dunkel und ich erkannte nicht viel. Und es war kalt. War wohl sowas wie ein Keller, den gut riechen tat es hier auch nicht. Erinnerte mich leicht an mein Apartment. War ich etwa zuhause?

_Als ob du eins hättest_

Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Diese zwei Typen hatten mich entführt.. und ich war mir sicher, sie haben mich garantiert nicht nach Hause gebracht. Fuck, das konnte auch mal wieder nur mir passieren.

Also das hieß, ich war hier in irgendeinem Verließ… oder Keller und wartete eigentlich darauf gefoltert, misshandelt oder getötet zu werden. Na klasse. Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt.

Ich war gefesselt, denn ich konnte meine Hände nicht bewegen und ich lag auf dem Boden, weil ich ein Bett weicher in Erinnerung hatte. Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, aber es wollte mir nicht gut gelingen und ich stieß bei dem Versuch mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes neben mir – wohl ein Schrank oder so – und löste damit eine Reihe von kleinen Katastrophen aus, die Krach machten. Nun hatte ich auf jeden Fall darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich wieder wach war.

Und natürlich wie nicht anders erwartet ging die Tür auf, so dass Licht auf mich fiel und daraufhin ein Schatten.

„Bist ja schon wach.", sprach eine dunkle Stimme, die ich gleich dem Boss zuordnen konnte. Dieser Sadist in dem weißen Anzug. „Gut, dann können wir ja gleich anfangen." Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meiner Haut und das lag nicht an der Kälte im Raum.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte ich. „Willst du mich töten?" Er lachte laut und ging auf mich zu, nachdem er das Licht anmachte. Nun erkannte ich auch was das für ein Raum war. Und ich lag echt nicht falsch mit Misshandlung und Folter.

In der Mitte des Raumes war eine Art Sessel, nur sah er nicht sonderlich einladend aus. Eher so wie bei Ärzten in Behandlungsräumen… in psychischen Krankenhäusern mit gestörten Ärzten, daneben stand ein kleiner Tisch mit irgendwelchen Instrumenten drauf. Links von mir stand ein großer Tisch und überall an den Wänden hingen Peitschen und anderes Zeug, was ich teilweise aus Erotikshops kannte. Und anderes was ich aus Horrorfilmen kannte. Messer, Stangen, all sowas.

Das war eine verdammte Folterkammer in der ich hier gefesselt auf dem Boden lag! Und vor mir war ein verdammter Sadist! Ich war so gefickt!

Und dann wurde ich hochgezogen.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Umbringen werde ich dich nicht. Aber wir werden gleich etwas Spaß zusammen haben."

Er warf mich unsanft auf den Tisch und zerrte mir meine Hose runter und dann drang er ziemlich schnell in mich ein.

Der Sex dauerte nicht lange, war aber verdammt schmerzhaft auf dem nicht wirklich bequemen Tisch, außerdem war der Kerl nicht gerade sanft und zärtlich. Nicht dass ich gerade darauf stand, nein ich hatte an sich nichts gegen harten Sex, aber jetzt gerade in dem Moment wo ich Angst um mein Leben hatte, war es nicht sehr förderlich mir wehzutun.

Nachdem er fertig war ließ er mir einen kurzen Moment um mich wieder einzukriegen, dann befahl er mir mich ganz auszuziehen und mich hinzustellen.

„Seh ich so aus verdammt, als wäre ich dein Hund?", zickte ich drauf los. Daraufhin ließ er seine Hand auf meinen nackten Arsch klatschen.

„Wird's bald?"

„Fick dich!", schrie ich und trat nach ihm, traf auch seine Brust. Aber viel richtete ich damit nicht an, außer ihn wütend zu machen. Er packte mein Bein und riss mich vom Tisch runter, sodass ich auf dem Boden aufkam. Schmerzvoll mit dem Rücken und mit meinem Kopf.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen, aber wenn du nicht hören willst, dann helfe ich dir eben."

Er zerrte mir den Mantel und mein Oberteil vom Körper und danach die Stiefel, sodass ich völlig entblößt vor ihm lag. Danach zog er mich an den Haaren hoch und zwang mich vor dem Tisch zu stehen.

„Bleib da stehen und halt dich daran fest." Fuck, sah ich echt so aus, als würde ich ihm gehorchen?!

Nachdem er einen Schritt wegging ergriff ich sofort die Flucht, aber dass ich die Tür nicht aufbekam, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Er stand auch schon direkt hinter mir, lachte laut.

„Du bist so naiv du kleine Schlampe. Glaubst du echt du könntest mir entkommen?"

_Bist du echt so dumm?_

Seine Hand packte meine langen blonden Haare und kurz darauf schlug er meinen Kopf gegen die schwere Stahltür.

„Ich zeig dir, was passiert wenn du mir nicht gehorchst!"

Ich hörte noch das Öffnen seiner Hose und schon im nächsten Moment packte er mich an meinem Arsch und drückte sich dagegen. Mein Schrei hallte in dem Raum wieder, als er sich in mich stieß und mich heftig gegen die Tür drückte bei jedem Stoß.

So viel zur Freiheit.. so nah und doch so fern.

Er brachte mich zum stöhnen und zum schreien, dieser Sadist. Und das schlimme war, es machte mich an. Seine Brutalität und diese Härte machten mich verdammt nochmal an.

_Masochist_

„Scheint dir ja zu gefallen, was ich mir dir mache.", sagte er leicht keuchend. „Du bist die perfekte Schlampe für mich."

„G-Geh ster-ben, d-du A-Arsch-loch!", bekam ich raus, worauf hin er mich gleich noch mal gegen die Tür schlug. „Nhn…verdammter Bastard.."

Er kam wieder in mir und ließ mich danach erst mal zu Boden fallen. Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, zwang er mich, mich am Tisch hinzustellen. Auch wenn es gar nicht so einfach war. Mir tat mein Hintern und mein Kopf weh, verdammt. Keine gute Kombination. Eher eine die nach Schokolade und Nikotin oder Aspirin schrie. Oder gleich Drogen. Gleich das harte Zeug.

_Drogen sind ungesund_

Ich konnte mich schon kaum auf den Beinen halten, aber das war dem Typen egal. Er brachte mich dazu dort stehen zu bleiben, und dann kam etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein heftiger Schlag auf dem Rücken, der einer Peitsche. Ich ging fast in die Knie. Konnte mich aber noch halten.

Als ich mich nach mehreren Schlägen nicht mehr halten konnte, rief der Kerl zwei Typen, die mich festhielten, als er weiter meinen Rücken bearbeitete. Es brannte und fühlte sich an als ob er mir mit jedem Hieb die Haut vom Rücken riss. Also war es auch kein Wunder, dass ich am Ende heulte wie ein Baby und ihn eigentlich fast anflehte aufzuhören.

Aber er hatte kein Mitleid, stattdessen erlaubte er den zwei Kerlen noch mit mir zu machen was sie wollten, und dann ließ er sich auf einen Sessel nieder und sah dabei zu, wie diese Affen sich an mir vergriffen, wie sie mir wehtaten und wie sie versuchten mich zu brechen.

Und als sie endlich genug hatten war ich so froh, dass sie mich endlich allein ließen. Mir tat jetzt komplett alles weh.

_Hast du jetzt genug?_

_xxx_

Ich wurde wieder wach und hatte tierische Schmerzen. Einfach überall. Und wach wurde ich dadurch, dass jemand ins Zimmer kam. Natürlich kein anderer als Rodd.

„Na wach, Prinzessin?", sagte er spöttisch und zerrte mich hoch, trug mich dann in einen anderen Raum, kopfüber erkannte ich ein Badezimmer. Sah nicht sehr einladend aus, aber glaub meine Meinung wollte hier keiner wissen. Er legte meinen zitternden Körper in die Badewanne und machte das Wasser an.

Es fühlte sich gut an, diese Wärme um mich herum, nach dem ich die ganze Nacht gefroren habe, naja soweit ich überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war.

„Sollen wir das Gestrige noch mal wiederholen oder wirst du freiwillig tun, was ich dir sagen?", hörte ich ihn fragen. Müde sah ich zu ihm hoch, er sah wirklich gemein aus. Sein Jackett hatte er zwar nicht mehr an, aber heute trug er ein dunkelviolettes Hemd, die Ärmel hatte er nach oben eingerollt, damit sie nicht nass wurden als er anfing meinen Körper von Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten zu befreien.

Es fühlte sich echt angenehm an, diese Wärme. Aber das angenehme Gefühl verging ziemlich schnell als Seife ins Spiel kam und mein Rücken davon brannte. Das war dann nicht mehr so lustig.

Aber es war relativ schnell vorbei, er spülte noch den Schaum von mir und holte mich aus der Wanne raus um mich abzutrocknen. Nachdem er fertig war, sah er sich meinen Körper an und grinste dann ziemlich zufrieden.

„Ich bin sicher du hast Hunger, Kleines." Ich nickte, weil ich echt Hunger hatte. Aber so wie das hier aussah, würde er mir nicht einfach so etwas zu Essen geben.

„Was muss ich dafür tun?", fragte ich also. Er lachte.

„Schlauer Bursche, du hast recht nichts ist umsonst. Aber sagen wir mal, du hast gestern genug gemacht."

Er führte mich wieder zurück in den Folterraum, in dem ich gestern einige der schlimmsten Stunden meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Auf dem Boden in der Ecke lag jetzt eine Matratze, auf die der Typ mich stieß.

„Warte hier, am besten bewegst du dich gar nicht weg. Ich bringe dir was zu Essen."

Ich wollte ja protestieren und zeigen, dass ich das hier nicht sonderlich toll fand, aber ich hatte Hunger. Ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen könnte ich auch später.

Und nach einigen Minuten war er auch wieder da, mit einem Sandwich. Naja nicht gerade das, was ich bevorzugte aber besser als nichts. Wortlos reichte er mir den Teller, aber ich konnte nicht essen. Ich sah das Stück Brot mit Salat, Käse und Salami an, aber es war einfach zu einfach gewesen.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet.", sagte der Typ dann und lachte. Toll.

„Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"

„Weil du keine andere Wahl hast, außerdem wenn ich dich loswerden wollen würde, würd ich dich an ein Bordell verkaufen und nicht umbringen."

So Scheiße es klang, es war plausible. Er hatte Recht. Wofür sollte er mich umbringen wenn er mich einfach ficken und weiter verkaufen könnte?

_xxx_

Die nächsten zwei Wochen gestalteten sich für mich nicht sonderlich angenehm. Eher das genau absolute Gegenteil. Der Kerl folterte mich, bis ich nicht mehr stehen konnte, er schlug mich, bis ich heulte und selbst dann hörte er nicht auf damit. Er stieg über mich rüber als wäre ich eine verfickte Gummipuppe. Und wenn er es nicht selbst machen wollte, überließ er mich zwei Kerlen, die sich dann vergnügen durften.

Es tat immer so schrecklich weh, alles. Ob es nun die Schläge waren oder der brutale Sex. Und immer wieder stellte er eine Frage.

„Machst du jetzt was ich dir sage?", fragte er ziemlich genervt, als ich mich weigerte ein Hauch von Nichts, was aussah wie ein Polizistinnen-kostüm, anzuziehen.

„Zieh´s doch selbst an, du Perverser.", gab ich zurück. Früher bekam ich wenigstens Geld dafür sowas anzuziehen.

„Ich will, dass du dieses Kleid anziehst und mich verführst- sollte doch für eine kleine Schlampe kein Problem sein."

„Sonst noch was?!"

**Klatsch! **

Und schon lag ich auf dem Boden. Au… der Arsch hatte mir wieder eine verfickt feste Ohrfeige verpasst. Der blöde Scheißpenner wusste, wie er zuschlagen musste. Verdammt.

Ich rieb mir meine Wange während ich ihn finster ansah, wünschte mir er würde einfach tot umfallen.

Zu dumm, dass Wünsche nicht einfach in Erfüllungen gingen.

_Wäre auch echt zu einfach_

„Jetzt zieh das an und beweg deinen Arsch aufreizend!", fuhr er mich scharf an, aber ich verschränkte nur die Arme und guckte ihn weiter missbilligend an. „Mello, du weißt ganz genau, dass du keine Chance hast." Tz, als ob ich das nicht wusste. Wissen heißt nicht Einsicht!

„Na und, freiwillig mach ich hier gar nichts!"

„Dann eben nicht freiwillig.", damit zog er mich vom Boden hoch, riss mir die kurze Hose die er mir davor gegeben hatte runter und stieß mich auf den Scheißtisch, der in dem Raum stand. „Dass du es dir immer so schwer machen musst."

Mit viel Aufwand schaffte er es mir die blöde blaue Weste anzuziehen, während ich wie verrückt zappelte. Danach kam der Rock und ich erschwerte es ihm so gut es ging, und dann endlich ließ er mich los, zog mir einen lächerlichen Hut auf und gab mir zum Schluss einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Da du keine Lust hast für mich sexy und aufreizend zu sein, such ich dir jetzt jemanden anderen."

„Ich will nicht!", schrie ich los. Aber er ignorierte mich einfach und zerrte mich aus meinem Verließ, dann Treppen hoch, bis wir in einem spärlich belichteten Raum standen, in dem mehrere Typen saßen und sich unterhielten. Auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte standen zwei Flaschen Wodka und daneben mehrere Tütchen mit weißem Pulver. Fuck… und die sahen alles andere als nett aus.

Rodd stieß mich auf den kleinen Tisch, über den ich fast drüber fiel.

„Das kleine Flittchen hier hat eine Lektion verdient.", verkündete der Bastard. „Bei euch ist er sicher besser aufgehoben." Ich sah die lüsternen und fiesen Blicke der Kerle. Sah noch verzweifelt zu Rodd, er konnte mich doch nicht hier lassen, sie waren zu sechst!

„Geht klar, Boss."

„Macht ihn nicht kaputt, ich brauche ihn noch.", sagte er grinsend und dann sah er zu mir runter. „Viel Spaß."

_Haha, viel Spaß!_

Damit fiel die Tür zu und es war kurz still, zögerlich drehte ich mich um und sah in sechs hungrige Gesichter, die mich anstarrten wie ein Stück Fleisch. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen, und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter. Oh man… Hilfe.

„Komm her, Blondie. Hab keine Angst.", lachte einer und die anderen machten mit.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", brachte ich raus, halbwegs stotter frei.

„Oh will die kleine Politesse keine Gesellschaft?", fragte ein anderer höhnisch.

„Scheiß drauf was sie will. Ich weiß was ich mit ihr machen will.", kam es aus der anderen Ecke. Fuck es waren so viele…

Ich kam mir so hilflos vor in diesem Moment. Sie würden sich gleich auf mich stürzen, und gerade betete ich, dass ich einfach vor Angst ohnmächtig werde.

Aber Gott wollte mir den Gefallen nicht tun.

_So einer Schlampe wie dir! _

Und plötzlich wurde ich an den Armen gepackt und hochgezogen, im nächsten Augenblick saß ich auf einem der Kerle und dieser hielt mich fest.

„Ganz schön zickiges Kerlchen.", sagte er und streichelte über meinen Arsch, ließ dabei seine Hand unter den Rock gleiten. „Und er trägt nichts drunter." Einen kurzen Moment später spürte ich seine Finger an meinem Hintereingang, wie er leicht dagegen drückte. Ich versuchte mich wegzuschieben.

„Lass das!", zickte ich los, als es nicht klappte, weil er einfach zu stark war. Als Belohnung lachte er mich aus. Es war so scheiße, dass ich heulen könnte!

„Hey Rick, hör auf ihn für dich zu beanspruchen, bist hier nicht allein.", kam es von hinten, worauf mein Rock hochgehoben wurde. „Mhm netter Arsch." Und schon war noch eine Hand an meinem Hintern und massierte ihn.

„Lasst mich los!", schrie ich los und fing an zu zappelt, was aber nichts brachte.

„Ich wollte schon immer eine Politesse knallen, die waren nicht sonderlich freundlich im Knast, diese Miststücke."

„Ich bin keine Politesse verdammt!"

Sie lachten, einer zündete sich eine Zigarre an, denn ich konnte den Rauch um mich herum wahrnehmen. Ich wollte weg… weg von diesen perversen Schweinen… aber mir war klar, dass ich kein Glück haben würde.

_xxx_

Knapp zwei Stunden später lag ich heulend auf dem kleinen Tisch, sie hatten sich alle an mir vergnügt, überall an mir klebte ihr ekelhaftes Zeug. Ich konnte nur noch heulend da liegen und beten, dass sie bald keine Lust mehr hatten. Aber Gott erhörte meine Gebete nicht, stattdessen wurde es nur schlimmer.

Fremde Finger bohrten sich in meinen Hintern, der ohnehin schon wehtat und brannte.

„Hey Kleiner, schon mal gefistet worden?", fragte einer lachend. Es war der Kerl, der mich als erstes genommen hatte vorhin. Ich rührte mich nicht, zitterte einfach nur und versuchte still zu sein. „Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich dich was frage!", schrie er mich an, als ich nicht reagierte und schlug fest zu.

„Fick dich doch einfach…", brachte ich raus, und drehte mein Gesicht weg. Er lachte wieder. Und zog mich dann einfach hoch, den blöden Rock hatte ich noch immer an, den fanden sie verflucht sexy an mir.

Ich landete auf einem Schoß und wurde festgehalten.

„Mach deine Beine auseinander.", befahl der Kerl mir. Naja selbst beim besten Willen würde ich das nicht schaffen, ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr wehren. Ich wollte einfach nur sterben gerade.

Da ich der Aufforderung nicht nachkam, spreizte der Kerl meine Beine selbst. Ein Glas wurde mir an die Tippen gedrückt, ich bekam teilweise nichts mehr mit, und der Kerl zwang mich das nicht sonderlich leckere Zeug runter zu schlucken. Es war Whiskey, und schmeckte Scheiße, vor allem nachdem ich mehrere Schwänze im Mund gehabt hatte.

_Kotzen erleichtert!_

Ich verschluckte mich an dem blöden Whiskey und fing an zu husten. Aber das war egal, denn schon gleich darauf waren wieder Finger an meinem Hintern, die sich rein und raus bewegten.

„Mal sehen, ob wir das schaffen. Bekommst auch ne Belohnung, wenn du lieb bist."

„Hnn..gghh…Bitte nicht…", keuchte ich als ein weiterer Finger dazu kam. Ich wollte nicht lieb sein, ich wollte hier weg, verdammt! Es tat zwar weh, aber es war erträglich, als er seine Finger bewegte, ich war das gewöhnt, dass ich etwas da drin stecken hatte, aber dann fing er weiter an mich zu dehnen und zwar weiter als sonst.

„Hey Rick, warte mal. Ich hab was nettes entdeckt."

„Was denn?" Ich konnte nicht sehen, was der Typ in der Hand hielt, aber ich sah das breite Grinsen in Ricks Gesicht.

„Gib mal her, probieren wir gleich an der Schlampe aus."

Und dann hielt der Kerl mir einen Polizeiknüppel vors Gesicht.

„Na, kennst du das?", fragte er grinsend. Ich sah ihn einfach nur an. „Wir zweckentfremden das jetzt." Es wunderte mich, dass der Kerl halbwegs gehoben sprechen konnte und dann wurde mir klar, dass in so einer Scheiß Situation an solchen Mist dachte! Statt mir Gedanken zu machen hier abzuhauen, dachte ich an den Wortschatz perverser kranker Typen die mich eben noch vergewaltigt hatten.

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich das riesige Ding an meinem Arsch, und wusste, gleich würde es verdammt wehtun. Das Teil war größer als ein normaler Schwanz und als mancher Dildo, en Rodd an mir ausprobiert hatte.

Mir kamen wieder die Tränen, als sich das Ding in mich geschoben wurde.

„Fuck..au…"

„Tut es etwa weh?", spottete der Kerl.

_Du stehst doch auf Schmerzen!_

„Nhn…", nun heulte ich wieder, das Ding wurde weiter in mich gedrückt, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Fuck es tat so weh… ich zappelte leicht, aber abhauen war nicht.

„Am liebsten würde ich ihm mein Teil auch noch reinstecken.", hörte ich den Kerl hinter mir, auf dem ich saß, sagen. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Bitte .. nicht auch noch das…

„Vergiss es, der Boss hat gesagt wir sollen ihn nicht kaputt machen. Und wenn er nachher nicht mehr eng genug ist bekommen wir Stress."

Teilweise fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte ich noch immer scheiß Schmerzen und Angst ohne Ende.

Der Typ fickte mich weiter mit dem Ding, und fing auch noch irgendwann an meine Männlichkeit zu massieren. Es war mir unangenehm, als ich dann doch nach einer Weile Lust verspürte. Es war mir peinlich als sie dann darüber lachten.

_Masochist!_

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr als und kam, und am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden versunken.

_xxx_

Einige Stunden und mehrere Ficks später holte Rodd mich endlich ab, ich war völlig fertig, ich konnte nicht einmal mehr heulen. Er lachte über meinen Zustand, und fragte ob sich meine Zickerrei heute gelohnt hatte. Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, ich hatte einfach keine Kraft und ausgerechnet jetzt wo alles vorbei war verlor ich in seinem Arm das Bewusstsein.

_xxx_

Ich wachte auf und befand mich in meinem „Zimmer", dem Folterraum, ich lag auf der Matratze und fühlte mich sofort scheiße. Als ich mich aufrichtete musste ich mich übergeben, mir war so schlecht. Verfickte Scheiße, wo ist der Tod wenn man ihn braucht?!

Und dann kam Rodd rein und meckerte mich sofort an.

„Fuck, konntest du dich nicht im Bad übergeben?"

„Du mich auch…", gab ich schwach zurück.

„Spuckst wieder große Töne, willst du noch einen Abend bei Rick und seinen Freunden verbringen?"

„Nein…", heulte ich fast los. „Ich will da nicht mehr hin…"

„Du brauchst nur das zu tun, was ich dir sage."

„Nein… ich will das nicht. Ich will nach Hause."

„Nach Hause? Zurück auf den Strich?"

„…Ja… besser als das hier…"

„Du könntest es hier durch aus besser haben, dafür musst du nur gehorchen und das tun was ich von dir verlange."

„Ich will frei sein…"

Er seufzte.

„Ich veranstalte heute ein großes Treffen, und ich will dass du mit mir dahin gehst. Das heißt vor allem, musst du auf mich hören." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, dann lass ich dich in Ricks Gesellschaft." Was?!

„Nein…", heulte ich jetzt wirklich. „Bitte… nein… ich will nicht zu ihm." Aber zu Rodd wollte ich auch nicht. Fuck, das war eine Lose-Lose Situation. Egal was ich machte ich würde die Arschkarte ziehen.

Er kam auf mich zu und hob mich hoch.

„Wir machen dich jetzt erst mal sauber, danach kümmern wir uns um dein Aussehen. Und jemand sollte das hier aufräumen."

Nachdem Rodd irgendwen angewiesen hatte den Folterraum zu putzen, brachte er mich ins Bad, ich war noch immer am heulen. Ich wollte hier einfach weg. Egal ob es der Strich war, besser der Strich als diese Hölle!

„Die Jungs waren wohl nicht sonderlich nett zu dir gestern.", lachte Rodd, als er sich meinen Körper genauer ansah. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gebissen. Er setzte mich in die große Dusche und spülte verschiedene Körperflüssigkeiten von mir ab. Warum machte er das eigentlich immer selbst?

„Warum tust du das?", fragte ich leise.

„Damit du besser riechst."

„Das meine ich nicht… warum tust du mir so weh…?"

„Weil ich dich bei mir behalten will."

„Aber… ich will wieder zurück.."

„Ich denke, du weißt dass deine Meinung keinen interessiert. Und jetzt dreht dich um und beug dich nach Vorn damit ich an deinen Hintern komme."

„Nein…"

„Mello…", sagte er bedrohlich. Fuck… heul… Da ich nicht spurte, drehte er mich selbst um und beugte mich nach vorne.

„Nicht… bitte nicht mehr nehmen…", flehte ich leise.

„Ich will dich nicht nehmen, du bist mir zu schmutzig."

„Was hast du dann vor?"

„Ich mach dich sauber."

Er wechselte den Duschkopf, zu so einem seltsamen Ding, das Vorne spitz zulief. Mir schwante übles.

„Ich bin noch so gnädig und benutzte Gleitmittel.", meinte er nur und massierte meinen Hintereingang mit den Fingern.

„Nein..hör auf…"

„Jetzt entspann dich verdammt, das tut nicht weh."

„Nhnnn…"

Nachdem er mich leicht eingeschmiert hatte führte er das Ding in meinen Arsch, es war klein und dünn, etwa wie ein Finger. Es tat nicht sehr weh, aber angenehm war es nach gestern auch nicht. Und dann spürte ich etwas in mir drin und fing an zu zappeln.

„Jetzt halt still, das ist nur Wasser."

„Das fühlt ..sich seltsam an…"

„Du gewöhnst dich dran."

Er ließ Wasser in meinen Körper laufen, bis ich mich vollkommen ausgefüllt fühlte. Es war ein total seltsames Gefühl, und ich musste dringend auf Toilette…

„Ich muss mal…"

„Warte, gleich." Er holte das Ding aus mir raus. „Kannst." Ich wollte nicht vor ihm, also versuchte ich es zurück zu halten.

„Du störst mich…", sagte ich leise, daraufhin lachte er.

„Ach komm, ich hab dich öfters nackt gesehen als angezogen, dann sollte das wohl kein Problem darstellen."

„…Doch."

„Jetzt mach, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Verdammt.. als das Wasser aus mir rauslief, war ich sicher knallrot, es mir halt unangenehm, wenn er dabei war.

Aber ihn schien das nicht zu stören, denn er wiederholte das Ganze noch zwei Mal, bis ich seiner Meinung nach dort komplett sauber war. Danach wusch er mir die Haare und drückte mir eine Zahnbürste in die Hand.

„Hier, denke du weißt wie man damit umgeht. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Ich putze mir unter der Dusche noch die Zähne und überlegte was ich anstellen könnte um abzuhauen. Er wollte heute weg mit mir, das hieß es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit um abzuhauen. Wenn es schief gehen würde, wär ich sicher dran. Aber daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken.

Rodd kam nach wenigen Minuten zurück, holte mich aus der Dusche raus und zerrte mich dann mit einem Handtuch bekleidet raus aus dem Keller, oben ging es dann noch weiter hoch, und dann stand ich auch schon in einem großen dunklen Raum, in dem ein großer Schreibtisch stand, dahinter ein Sessel und links im Raum standen Sofa und Sessel. Also das war wohl sein Büro…

Rodd befahl mir mich zu setzten, danach brachte er mir was zu essen.

„Dieses Mal musst du dafür was machen.", sagte er. Seufzend fragte ich was er wollte. „Wir fangen klein an.", fing er an, setzte den Teller mit dem Essen auf den kleinen Tisch vor mir ab. „Leg das Handtuch ab und stell dich vor mich hin."

„Warum muss ich jetzt was dafür machen?"

„Darum, los steh auf, wenn du etwas zu essen haben möchtest." Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, stand dann aber auf und ließ das Handtuch fallen.

_Unterwürfige Schlampe!_

„Geht doch, war doch nicht so schwer." Er zog mich noch ein Stück näher zu sich, legte eine seiner Hände auf meinem Hintern ab, mit der anderen strich er langsam über meine Seite. Seine Hände fühlten sich rau dabei an.

„Was hast du vor..?", fragte ich dann leise, als er nichts machte. Er sah mir ins Gesicht, lächelte leicht, ehe er dann über meinen Schwanz strich und ich erst mal wegzuckte. „Was-was soll das?"

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so, ich fasse dich nur etwas an.", damit zog er mich wieder zu sich und zwang mich auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hand war wieder zwischen meinen Beinen und massierte mich da unten. Fuck, was sollte das?! „Ich bin auch vorsichtig.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, was mir unangenehm war. „Oder magst du es lieber härter?"

Fuck… wie er mir dieses Sachen ins Ohr hauchte… und was er da zwischen meinen Beinen machte… das machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Gefällt es dir, wenn man dich hart nimmt? Oder lieber etwas sanfter?", dabei massierte mich mal fester und mal ganz leicht. Oh Fuck… Ich stöhnte laut, als er etwas fester machte. „Du magst es also doch etwas härter."

„Hn…", kam es nur aus meinem Mund. „Ah… hah… ich.. ich…"

„Sag was dir gefällt."

„Ich ..komme gleich…hnn.."

„Gefällt es dir wie ich dich jetzt anfasse?"

„Nnn…"

„Sag es."

„Mhmm… Ja…", und damit kam ich auch schon in seiner Hand. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an Rodds Brust, während er über meine Seite streichelte. Kurz ließ er mich auf sich, dann setzte er mich ab.

„Du kannst jetzt was essen. Danach ziehst du dich an, und wir fahren."

Moment, ich bekam jetzt was zu essen, nur weil ich mich hab anfassen lassen? Das hieß, er bringt mich zum Orgasmus und dann bekomm ich auch noch was zu essen? Da musste ein Hacken sein…

_Nichts ist umsonst! _

Ich aß mein Essen dennoch still, ohne weiter zu meckern. Gerade war ich doch ziemlich zufrieden. Aber dann kam Rodd mit einem Hauch von Nichts in der Hand an.

„Und das soll ich anziehen? Gibt's das auch in existent?"

„Sehr witzig, jetzt zick nicht und zieh das an, oder Rick bekommt freie Hand." Wieso drohte er mir eigentlich mit dem Penner, wenn er doch mindestens genauso schlimm war was Folter anging. Wobei nein, Rodd war eindeutig schlimmer und wesentlich kreativer. Aber er war ...Fuck.. er war auch durchaus nett.

„Ich will was halbwegs Normales… was ist das überhaupt? Ein goldener Gürtel und ein Stück nichts?"

„Ja.", sagte er emotionslos. „Und jetzt zieh es an oder ich helfe nach."

Ich wollte zwar protestieren, dachte dann aber, es wäre besser für meinen Hintern es nicht zu tun. Also nahm ich das Stück von nichts und hielt es hoch.

Irgendwie zog ich mir das Ding an, es waren ziemlich knappe Hotpants aus goldenem Stoff, und das Oberteil hatte die gleiche Farbe und war durchsichtig. Rodd brachte mir noch passende Schuhe und Schmuck. Und ein Halsband.

„Ich bin kein Hund.", protestierte ich.

„Du bist mein Eigentum, da du noch nicht tätowiert bist muss das Halsband sein. Außerdem find ich es sexy an dir."

„Tätowiert?"

„Du bekommst so bald wie möglich ein Tattoo, das dich als mein Eigentum kennzeichnet."

„Aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!"

„Doch bist du und jetzt zieh die Schuhe an, damit wir los können."

„W-was ist das für eine Feier überhaupt?"

„Da werden einige wichtige Leute anwesend sein, das heißt du musst dich benehmen, ansonsten bestrafe ich dich nämlich."

„Ich will nach Hause…"

„Dein Zuhause ist jetzt bei mir."

„Aber das … Fuck das ist gegen das Gesetz!" Ja ich weiß, tolles Argument und er fand es auch lustig, da er anfing zu lachen.

„Prostitution ist auch nicht erlaubt, außerdem, mein Kleiner.", er hob meinen Kinn an, damit ich zu ihm hoch sehen konnte. „Ist mir das Gesetz egal."

Am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu heulen, aber das war Rodd egal, er zerrte mich aus dem Raum raus in einen anderen in dem zwei Mädchen waren, die mich schnell zurecht machten, und dann ging es schon raus ins Auto, das ich nur allzu gut in Erinnerung hatte.

An das blöde Halsband hatte er eine verzierte Leine drangemacht, und zog mich damit durch die Gegend.

„Das ist erniedrigend.", sagte ich unzufrieden, als ich im Auto auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Das ist auch der Sinn der Sache."

_xxx_

Ich war ziemlich platt als wir vor einem großen Haus hielten, hier könnte glatt der Präsident wohnen. Aber lange Zeit zum Anschauen ließ Rodd mir nicht, er zerrte mich durch die große Eingangstür und dann in einen großen Saal, in dem schon einige Leute waren.

Das erschreckende an diesem Bild war im ersten Moment, dass ich nicht alleine an einer solchen Leine rumlief. Fuck…wo war ich hier wieder gelandet?

Rodd zog mich näher zu sich und beugte sich zu mir runter um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Wenn du dich brav verhältst, das heißt du bist still, zickst nicht rum, beleidigst niemanden, machst keine Versuche abzuhauen, tust das was ich von dir verlange und wenn du dabei auch noch hübsch aussiehst, bekommst du eine Belohnung."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann belohne ich dich anders.", antwortete er bedrohlich. „Und zwar, dass du die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr in der Lage bist auch nur zu gehen." Okay, klang scheiße. Müsste ich halt so abhauen, dass er mich nicht wieder bekommt und dann das Land verlassen.

Die Party war langweilig, Rodd begrüßte haufenweise Leute, die ab und zu auch jemanden an der Leine bei hatten, der mindestens genauso wenig trug wie ich. Und jeder seiner Gäste fand mich _interessant_. Alle beglückwünschten ihn zu seinem neuen Spielzeug und Rodd ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit mir anzugeben, bei jeder Gelegenheit. Es fuckte mich tierisch ab, wie ein Objekt behandelt zu werden, oder wie einen Hund, den sich Herrchen neuerdings angeschafft hatte. Aber irgendwie war ich genau das, ein kleines Hündchen, was jetzt in Rodds Obhut geraten ist.

„Ein ausgesprochen hübsches Exemplar.", meinte ein Typ, mit dem sich Rodd unterhielt. „Wo findest du sie nur immer?" Gabs etwa mehrere? Und wenn ja, wo sind sie jetzt?!

Rodd lachte. Na toll…

„Diesen hier hab ich auf der Straße gefunden, hat sich verkauft."

„Armes Ding, bei dir hat er es sicher besser." Oh ja… _besser_…

„Er muss noch erzogen werden, ist noch ziemlich biestig."

„Hm.. auf mich macht er einen guten Eindruck."

„Weil ich ihm vorhin gedroht habe.", sagte Rodd lachend. Fuck… Mann… das _fuckte_ mich jetzt langsam ab!

„Hör auf mich zu behandeln wie ein Haustier.", fing ich an und wurde sofort wütend angeguckt. „Außerdem juckt dieses blöde Ding, ich will hier weg und hab ich keinen Bock mehr hier drauf!"

„Mello, sei still.", sagte Rodd ruhig.

„Sei doch selber still! Ich bin kein Hund, den man vorführen kann!"

Rodd zog an der blöden Leine, sodass ich näher bei ihm war. Fuck ich wollte das jetzt alles nicht.

„Mello, ich warne dich."

„Fick dich!", schrie ich laut, schnappte mir das Glas des anderen Kerls und kippte es Rodd ins Gesicht. Er ließ die Leine los, und ich ergriff schlagartig die Flucht. So schnell ich konnte lief ich aus dem Saal, aus der großen Tür, in den Eingangsbereich. Hinter mir hörte ich ihn schreien, und ich wusste er durfte mich jetzt nicht einfangen, das wäre mein Tod. Naja oder weniger schlimm. Wobei, ich wähle lieber den Tod als die Gesellschaft dieses kranken Sadisten!

Zu meinem Glück war die Eingangstür nicht verschlossen und ich konnte rauslaufen, auch wenn ich ihn direkt hinter mir hörte. Ich lief einfach weiter, über den Parkplatz durch einen großen Garten. Es war dunkel und ich hatte ziemliche Angst hier durch zu laufen. Und plötzlich, als ich umgeben war von dunklen Büschen und Bäumen hörte ich lautes Knurren hinter mir. Mein Herz raste, ich dachte es springt gleich raus, es passierte alles so furchtbar schnell, dass ich gar nicht so schnell realisieren konnte. Ich wurde zu Boden geworfen und dann spürte ich Schmerzen in meinem Bein und etwas Warmes. Es knurrte und mein Bein tat nur noch mehr weh, so dass ich aufschrie. Und dann hörte ich Rodd Stimme.

„Aus!", befahl er laut. Der Schmerz in meinem Bein ließ kurz nach, aber nicht für lange. Rodd zog mich hoch und knallte mir erst mal eine. Nun kamen auch die Tränen.

„Lass mich los…", heulte ich, aber er hob mich nur auf den Arm. Um mich herum hörte ich noch immer Knurren und Bellen.

„Hoffe das war dir eine Lehre einfach abzuhauen."

„Lass mich runter! Bitte lass mich gehen, ich will das nicht mehr!", ich heulte, zappelte und schrie. Mein Bein tat weh, ich hatte Angst und ich wollte einfach nur unter die Erde. Aber Rodd war das egal.

_Deine Meinung interessiert niemanden!_

Als wir wieder im Licht standen konnte ich auch das Viech erkennen, was mich zu Boden gerissen hatte. Es war ein großer schwarzer Dobermann, hinter ihm lief noch einer von der Sorte. Die Verletzung an meinem Bein konnte man jetzt auch erkennen.. Fuck es sah schlimmer aus als es sich anfühlte. Meine Haut war aufgerissen, Blut lief aus der Wunde und ich konnte das Fleisch sehen…

Erst nachdem sich Rodd von seinen Gästen verabschiedet hatte fuhr er mich zu einem Arzt. Wohl einem zu seiner Ärzte, denn dieser fragte nicht mal wieso ich ein Halsband trug, außerdem wollte er keine Versicherung etc. wissen. Ich war also in einer Welt ohne Gesetz, wo Menschenrechte keine Rolle spielten.

„Sieht ziemlich schlimm aus.", stellte der Typ mit Brille fest. Ach sag bloß, dachte ich nur. Vielleicht hätte ich es noch laut gesagt, aber ich war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden.

Die Prozedur dauerte etwas, bis alles verarztet wurde, danach wurde mein Knochen geröntgt um auszuschließen, dass etwas gebrochen war. Da ich aber so viel Glück besaß, war er _nur_ angeknackst. Scheiß Viecher…

Der Arzt gab mir noch ein paar Spritzen, darunter eine gegen Tollwut, die andere gegen Schmerzen. Rodd drückte dem Kerl anschließend ein paar Scheine in die Hand, bedankte sich und dann trug er mich wieder raus ins Auto.

„Hoffe du bist jetzt zufrieden.", sagte er als wir im Auto waren und losfuhren. „Ich würde dich am liebsten noch verprügeln, aber ich glaube das ist nicht mehr nötig."

Etwas später befand ich mich wieder in einem Folterraum, diesmal in einem anderen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht groß voneinander unterschieden. Rodd setzte mich auf den Tisch ab und blieb vor mir stehen.

„Ich werde dich auf eine andere Art bestrafen…", flüsterte er und grinste dabei. „Eigentlich wollte ich es heute anders machen, aber offensichtlich stehst du auf Schmerzen."

„W-Was?", fing ich an. Er konnte jetzt doch nicht wirklich noch…

Doch, er konnte. Und er tat es auch. Er drückte mich nach hinten, hob meinen Hintern an, um mir meine kurze Hose mit einer Bewegung vom Körper zu streifen und dann spreizte er meine Beine. Ängstlich biss ich mir auf meine Lippe.

„Bitte tus nicht…", flehte ich leise. Er grinste nur dreckig und nahm sich ein Fläschchen Gleitmittel, schüttete etwas davon auf meinen nackten Arsch und drückte dann kurz zwei Finger in mich. „Ahnnnngh…" Fuck das tat weh… ich war noch empfindlich von gestern…

„Bist nicht mehr so eng wie vorher.", meinte er nur.  
„Kein Wunder, so oft wie du mich hier..Ahh..!"

„Sei still."

Die Finger zog er wieder raus und setzte seinen Schwanz an meinen Hintern an, mit einem heftigen Stoß befand er sich in mir, ließ mir gar keine Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen. Mit heftigen Stößen machte er weiter, bis er kam. Sein Zeug lief mir am Hintern runter, als er sich aus mir rauszog.

„Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so nett sein.", meinte er nur und verließ den Raum. Ließ mich hier allein zurück, in der Dunkelheit.

_xxx_

Am nächsten Tag ließ er sich Zeit, und ich fand das auch teilweise ganz gut so… aber auf der anderen Seite… ich hatte Hunger…und Schmerzen. Ich hatte mir das knappe Höschen wieder angezogen um nicht ganz nackt zu sein, aber langsam wurde es kalt darin.

Ich war vollkommen von meinem Weg abgekommen, die Rache an Kira rückte in weite Ferne, wurde zu einem unerreichbaren Ziel.

Nicht, dass ich als Hure näher dran gewesen wäre L zu rächen… aber es kam mir wesentlich näher vor als jetzt.

_xxx_

Rodd kam in Begleitung eines Typens rein, den ich davor noch nicht gesehen hatte und befahl mir sofort zu ihm hin zu gehen, was ich auch eigentlich tun wollte, aber als ich auf meinen Fuß trat, knickte ich gleich zusammen vor Schmerz und landete erst mal auf dem Boden. Rodd lachte, hob mich dann aber hoch und setzte sich mit mir auf den Tisch.

„Was hast du vor…?", fragte ich leise. Hatte Angst, dass er mich gleich weiter foltern würde.

„Ich lass dir ein Tattoo stechen, wie versprochen."

„Was? Ich will aber keins.", protestierte ich sofort los.

„Wie oft hatten wir dieses Thema jetzt? Mir ist egal was du willst, solange du nicht auf mich hörst."

„Ich will aber keins."

„Es wird auch ein hübsches, ein kleiner Schmetterling auf deinen Nacken."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, wir fangen jetzt an."

Ich meckerte weiter, auch als der Kerl mit einem komischen Gerät ankam und mir erst mal mit einem schwarzen Stift im Nacken rum malte. Das ganze wurde dann von Rodd abgesegnet und dann fing der Kerl an mit dem Tattoostechding an mir rum zu machen. Was nicht angenehm war, oder anders: es tat weh!

Und das zeigte ich auch in dem ich rumnörgelte und irgendwann anfing zu weinen, weil es wirklich wehtat… nicht nur das Tattoo, auch mein Bein. Einfach alles vermischt, diese ganze Situation. Irgendwann hatte Rodd wohl genug von meinem Gequengel.

„Mello, jetzt halt still, oder ich lass dir noch was tätowieren.", drohte er.

„Ich will kein Tattoo… sag ihm er soll laufhören!" Leise hörte ich ihn seufzen. „Bitte.. hör auf…"

„Lue, bist du fertig?"

„So gut wie." Rodd ließ den Kerl das noch zu Ende machen, während ich auf seinem Schoß heulte und hoffte es hört bald auf. Aber wieder hatte Gott kein Bock auf mich, denn Rodd zog mir meine Hose runter, als der Typ an meinem Nacken fertig war. Anschließend drehte er mich um, und ich dachte jetzt erlaubt er ihm mich zu ficken.

„Rodd, nein! Bitte, ich will das nicht! Bitte lass ihn das nicht machen! Mir tut noch alles weh…", heulte ich flehend. Ich hatte gerade solche Angst…

„Jetzt halt still, oder ich lass ihn dich hier echt noch ficken."

„Nicht…"

„Lue.", fing Rodd wieder an, als ich etwas leiser war. Lue seufzte genervt. „Schreib ihm hier." Er schob meine Beine leicht auseinander und fasste mir an die Hüfte, unterhalb des Hüftknochens. „Bitch hin."

„Was?!", schrie ich auf."Nein!"

„Jetzt halt still, verfickte Scheiße!", fuhr Rodd mich an. „Sonst wirst du es gleich bereuen!"

Still vor mich hin heulend ließ ich das Ganze über mich ergehen, mein Kopf lag auf Rodds Brust während er mich festhielt. Die Stelle wo er das Tattoo machte tat echt weh, weil es eine empfindliche Stelle war. Verheult sah ich wie der Typ mir „Bitch" zwischen die Beine tätowierte und konnte nichts gegen machen.

_Du bist eine Bitch! Eine Schlampe! Du Hure! _

Als alles fertig war, war ich völlig fertig und dabei hatte der Tag erst eben angefangen… Die Stellen wurden abgeklebt, damit kein Schmutz dran kam die ersten Stunden, danach ließ Rodd mich erst mal allein, aber auch nicht für lange. Denn er kam wieder mit einem Teller Essen zurück. Er stellte den Teller wieder auf dem Tisch ab, also sollte ich wieder was dafür tun.

„Geh weg…", schluchzte ich leise.

„Warum so abweisend, gestern hat es dir doch gefallen."

„Gestern tat mir nicht alles so sehr weh!"

„Daran bist du selbst schuld."

„An den Tattoos nicht!"

„Stell dich nicht so an, der Schmerz geht weg, ich hab selbst mehrere davon."

„Na und?!"

„Jetzt halt die Klappe, und fang an zu Essen. Ich verlang auch nichts von dir."

„W-Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Mit einer Hand reichte er mir den Teller, den ich zögerlich annahm. Es waren Pfannkuchen mit Schokosauce, beim Anblick fing ich an zu weinen.

Fuck, warum gerade jetzt?!

„Was? Magst du keine?"

„Doch…", schluchzte ich. Ich liebte Schokolade.

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Da ist Keins…", heulte ich weiter und steckte mir ein Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

_xxx_

Die nächsten drei Tage ließ er mich sogar in Ruhe, was mir irgendwie Sorgen bereitete. Ich könnte wetten der Mistkerl plante etwas Gemeines. Aber immerhin heilte mein Bein langsam, und die Tattoos schmerzten auch nicht mehr so sehr. Rodd hatte mir eine Creme gegeben die ich jeden Tag zwei Mal auftragen sollte, damit das schneller verheilt. Ich fand es dennoch scheiße hier im Halbdunklen zu sitzen und nichts zu tun, aus Langeweile schaute ich mir schon die ganzen Folterinstrumente an. Die Dinger machten mir Angst, wenn ich mir vorstellen dass Rodd sie an mir testen würde, ob früher oder später.

Ich lag gerade auf meiner schicken Matratze, die jeder besitzen sollte, als Rodd mit drei weiteren Kerlen reinkam. In mir blieb alles stehen. Ich konnte die Gefahr förmlich spüren, die sie alle ausstrahlten.

Die drei Typen blieben zunächst an der Wand stehen, während Rodd sich auf einen Sessel setzte.

„Zieh dich langsam aus und komm her.", befahl er.

„Ich will nicht…", gab ich leise zurück.

„Mello, gehorche mir lieber. Also zieh dich aus und komm her." Diesmal gehorchte ich, zog mich langsam aus und trat zu ihm. „Sehr gut, jetzt komm näher. Ich will, dass du mich reitest." Sonst noch was?

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Ich will nicht, ich mach das nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen!"

Vergewaltigt zu werden war eine Sache, aber freiwillig jemanden reiten, das war etwas anderes und diesen Sieg über mich wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen.

„Mello, ich warne dich."

„Mir egal, du kannst mich vergewaltigen wie oft du willst, ich werde mich dir nicht unterwerfen!"

Wenige Minuten später bereute ich meinen Satz fast, aber nur fast. Die drei Kerle fielen über mich her wie Hunde, zuerst fassten sie mich nur an, überall. Überall waren ihre Hände, sie kniffen mich, streichelten und schlugen mich. Ich wurde auf den Tisch verfrachtet – wie ich dieses Ding schon hasste – ich musste mich hinknien und nach vorne beugen, einer schob mir seinen Schwanz in den Mund während die zwei anderen Hinter mir an meinem Hintern rumfummelten. Sich wehren war fast zwecklos, aber ich versuchte es dennoch, auch wenn ich dafür nur noch mehr Schläge bekam.

Der Kerl vor mir stieß sich in meinen Mund und brachte mich dabei zum würgen, und hinten spürte ich etwas an meinem Arsch. Und dann wurde etwas in mich gedrückt, es war wie Rodd das vor paar Tagen gemacht hatte, nur...anders. Es fühlte sich echt sehr unangenehm an so gefüllt zu sein.

Und um das ganze schlimmer für mich zu gestalten, bohrten sich zuerst zwei Finger in mich, wurden kurz in mir bewegt, nur um dann durch etwas anderes ersetzt zu werden. Ich wollte aufschreien, aber es ging nicht alles was aus meinem Mund kam war ein gequältes Keuchen, und dann stieß sich einer der Kerle in mich. Das Gefühl was er verursachte war einfach nur verdammt scheiße.

Erst nachdem beide gekommen waren, ließen sie mich zur Toilette. Aber auch das nicht für lange, da ich ja jetzt _sauber_ war, wollten sie richtig loslegen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich einen Schwanz im Mund, während die anderen beiden mich hinten dehnten und abwechselnd fickten. Rodd saß auf seinem Sessel und sah dem Ganzen einfach nur zu, wie sie mich vergewaltigten und mir wehtaten. Sanft war ein Fremdwort, was diese drei Gestalten nicht kannten.

Irgendwann wurde das ganze Spiel auf die Matratze verlagert. Einer der Kerle lag auf dem Rücken, ich auf ihm und mir wurde erneut ein Schwanz in den Mund gesteckt.

_Weils so toll ist, gleich noch einer!_

Der Typ der unter mir lag schob sein Ding in meinen eh schon wunden Hintern und fing an mich zu ficken, nach einer Weile spürte ich noch etwas an meinem Hintern, was mich aufschrecken ließ. Aber ich wurde fest gehalten, der Kerl unter mir hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen, und machte auch keine Anstalten mich gehen zu lassen.

„Wir dehnen dich jetzt noch weiter du kleine Hure, damit wir beide genügend Platz in dir haben.", hörte ich einen hinter mir sagen, im selben Moment kam der Typ in meinem Mund.

„Ich geh die Kamera holen, wir wollten das ja festhalten." Was?! Erschrocken sah ich in Rodds Richtung, doch dieser grinste mich nur an. Fuck…nein… Das Sperma lief mir am Kinn runter auf den Typen unter mir, vom dem ich dafür sofort eine kassierte.

Immer noch spürte ich die Finger da an meinem Arsch, wie sie langsam in mich eindrangen und mich noch weiter dehnten… verdammt… ich hasste dreier… ich wollte keine zwei Schwänze in mir haben, ich hatte nie sowas gemacht. Ich wusste nur, dass es wehtat.

Der eine Kerl kam mit einer Kamera wieder, fing an mich zu filmen, filmte alles. Wirklich alles, mein Gesicht, meinen Körper und meinen Arsch, in dem gerade ein Schwanz und Finger steckten. Bei den Gedanken an diese Bilder, und wie da ganze im Internet landet wurde mir schlecht. Es könnte jeder sehen, das was hier passiert, wie sie mich folterten…

„Los jetzt fick die Schlampe endlich.", sagte der Typ mit der Kamera, woraufhin die Finger aus mir gezogen wurden und etwas anderes drückte sich gegen die Stelle.

„Nein!", schrie ich auf. Ich wollte das nicht… „Bitte, hört auf! Hört auf!", flehte ich weiter. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor den Schmerzen die gleich kommen würden, Angst dass das jeder sehen könnte. „Bitte…", schluchzte ich und sah in Rodds Gesicht. „Bitte..sag ihnen sie sollen aufhören, bitte .. bitte ich mach.. ich mach alles was du willst… bitte… lass sie das nicht machen…"

„Lenny, hör auf und macht die Kamera aus, Blondie will reden."

„Ich mach was du willst, aber … lass sie das nicht tun. Ich…ich werde dir gehorchen…"

Ich wurde losgelassen, und endlich hörten sie auf. Rodd schickte die Kerle raus, auch wenn diese nicht sonderlich zufrieden waren, ich war nur froh, dass sie aufhörten. Rodd kam zu mir, setzte sich auf die Matratze und sah mich an. Dann öffnete er seine Hose.

„Komm her. Ich will, dass du mir beweist, dass du es ernst meinst."

„W-Was… jetzt sofort?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja, komm her."

Rodd war schon ziemlich stark erregt, und ich musste mich überwinden zu ihm hinzu krabbeln, auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und mich auf seine Erregung zu setzen. Es war erniedrigend, aber besser als das andere. Ich wollte nicht mehr… ich war geschlagen. In dem Moment hatte er meinen Willen gebrochen.

Stöhnend warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken als Rodd anfing mich auf sich zu bewegen. Er massierte mich dabei, brachte mich dazu, dass ich auch Lust empfand, auch wenn ich gerade noch von drei anderen missbraucht worden war. Es war mir egal, ich ließ alles mit mir machen. Ich erlaubte ihm alles.

Er kam ziemlich schnell, und machte dann solange weiter bis auch ich zu meinem Höhepunkt kam und dann erschöpft auf ihm zusammen sank. Ich hatte gar keine Kraft mehr, ich war total k.o. Ich wollte nur schlafen, für ganz lange Zeit.

_xxx_

Ich wachte in einem anderen Raum auf, es war Rodds Büro, in dem ich zuvor mal gegessen hatte. Rodd telefonierte als ich mich aufrichtete. Auf mir lag eine Decke und jemand hatte mich sauber gemacht nach gestern.

„Morgen Blondie.", begrüßte Rodd mich nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. „Da du dich gestern dafür entschieden hast mein Eigentum zu werden, möchte ich dir ein paar Dinge erklären. Als erstes ich bin Rodd Los, ich bin der _Boss_ der Mafia, das heißt du gehörst jetzt auch zur Mafia, du bist mein Sklave, wenn ich sage du sollst springen, dann springst du."

Moment was hatte er eben gesagt?! _Er_ war Rodd Los? _Er_ war _das_ Mafiaoberhaupt?! DAS Mafiaoberhaupt zu dem _ich_ hinwollte?! Wollte er ich mich verarschen?! Ich hätte mich gar nicht wehren sollen, ich hätte einfach von Anfang an, das tun können was er von mir wollte, und … verdammt… ich könnte heulen… Es hätte so anders sein können..Wieso hat er seinen Namen nicht schon vorher gesagt?!

„Ohne Fragen zu stellen, du tust das was ich dir sage, wenn ich dir sage du sollst dich ausziehen, dann tust du das. Und zwar am besten so verführerisch wie möglich.", dann grinste er. „Aber das sollte ja keine große Herausforderung für dich sein." Er setzte sich zu mir und zog mich ein Stück näher an sich. „Du bist einfach perfekt, Mello...", dabei streichelte er über meinen Kopf. „Du bekommst ein eignes Zimmer, direkt neben meinem Büro, du kannst es selbst einrichten wenn du möchtest. Je mehr du dich unterwirfst, desto mehr Freiheiten bekommst du zurück. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich nickte bloß.

„Übrigens du gehörst _nur_ mir, wenn ich es nicht will darf dich kein anderer anfassen. Aber ab und zu wirst du das wohl müssen. Du wirst die beste Hure, die die Mafia je hatte."

_xxx_

Ich enttäuschte Rodd nicht, seit mir klar war, dass er es die ganze Zeit war für den ich arbeiten wollte, tat ich absolut alles, damit er mit mir zufrieden war. Ich war meinem Schritt zu Kira extrem näher gekommen, näher als ich je zu hoffen glaubte. Rodd müsste mir nur noch mehr vertrauen, dass ich _solch_ einen Wunsch äußern durfte.

Kiras Kopf war ja nicht gerade einfach zu bekommen. Aber ich war mir sicher, so war ich ihm wesentlich näher.

Rodd verlangte viel und ich gab ihm alles, und nach fast einem Jahr konnte man sagen wir hatten ein ausgesprochen enges Verhältnis zu einander. Er behandelte mich wie einen wertvollen Gegenstand, naja und ich ließ es machen. Es hatte allerdings Vor- und Nachteile. Auf der einen Seite bekam ich alles was ich wollte. Geschenke, Geld, Schmuck und Autos (Mit denen ich nicht fahren konnte). Rodd war ab und zu zärtlich zu mir, und er war verdammt gut im Bett. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er mich auch mal eben schlagen, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, manchmal überließ er mich anderen. Oder ich musste bei „Konferenzen" anderen Mafiosi zeigen was ich konnte. Wenn ich ihn provozieren wollte stieg ich mit jemanden von der Mafia ins Bett, der gerade da war. Anschließend bestrafte er mich, aber darauf legte ich es ja gerade an.

Rodd brachte mir vieles bei, von einigen Dingen war ich nicht begeistert, von anderen umso mehr. Er probierte so gut wie alles mit mir aus, zeigte mir vieles. Er persönlich liebte es wenn ich mir sexy Kostüme anzog, daher auch das Polizistinnenkostüm. Besonders bevorzugte er knappe Röckchen, die er mir dann hochschieben konnte. Er ließ sie von Victoria´s Secret designen. Und ich fühlte mich echt geehrt. Ich hatte ihn einmal gefragt, was er an mir fand. Nicht, dass ich mich hässlich fand – ich sah verdammt noch mal gut aus – aber es interessierte mich wieso er gerade das alles für mich machte. Seine Antwort verwirrte mich teilweise, aber inzwischen verstehe ich das. Er sagte ich sehe aus wie ein gefallener Engel. Und irgendwie war ich das auch…

Ich durfte mir vieles erlauben, wofür andere Nutten einen Kopfschuss bekamen. Nicht selten sah ich eine tote Hure, die aus dem Mafia-HQ getragen wurde. Rodd schlief schließlich nicht nur mit mir. Aber jedes Mal kam er wieder zu mir, er stand einfach total auf mich. Und mir gefiel seine harte Zuneigung.

Ich merkte, wie abhängig ich von ihm war. Ich brauchte ihn einfach, er tat schließlich alles für mich oder ließ andere etwas für mich machen. Aber es war nicht nur das finanzielle, es war auch..gefühlsmäßig. Wenn er keine Zeit hatte fühlte ich mich einsam, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er wichtige Dinge erledigen musste. Ich wollte einfach seine Nähe, ich vertraute ihm vollkommen, ich unterwarf mich ihm komplett. Eigentlich überließ ich ihm schon neben meinem Körper fast meine Seele.

Natürlich würde es L nicht gefallen, was ich hier tat. Meinen Körper an die Mafia verkaufen, das war als ob ich meine Seele dem Teufel verkaufen würde. Aber das war es mir wert.

_Ist es das? Ist L diese Sünden wert?_

Mir war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie einsam ich als Straßenhure gewesen bin. Klang sentimental, war aber so. Davor hatte ich einfach keine Zeit, musste ständig nachdenken wie ich genug Geld verdiente, um über die Runden zu kommen und die Miete zu bezahlen. Inzwischen hatte ich schon vergessen was Miete war. Bei Rodd bekam ich alles was ich wollte, der Preis war mein Körper und Unterwerfung. Wobei ich auch hier die Ausnahme war, ich durfte zickig sein, Rodd ließ mir mein stures, zickiges Ich. Er machte mich nicht mehr kaputt als nötig.

_Du bist doch schon total kaputt._

„Mello, mach dich fertig. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit.", drängte Rodd mich, als ich gerade aussuchte was ich für den heutigen Abend anzog.

„Ich brauch halt Zeit.", gab ich zurück und grinste Rodd an, als ich das Handtuch fallen ließ und völlig nackt vor ihm stand. „Ich kann ja nicht nackt gehen."

„Darüber müsste ich nachdenken.", gab er zurück und kam zu mir, drückte mich an sich und fing an meinen Körper zu erkunden. Streichelte mich überall und drückte mich dann gegen meinen Schrankspiegel. Mit einer Bewegung öffnete er seine Hose und führte seine Erregung an mich. Ich konnte sein Grinsen im Spiegel sehen, als er in mich eindrang, und vor allem konnte ich mein Gesicht sehen, wie ich aufstöhnte als er mich nahm.

_xxx_

Wir kamen verspätet bei der Feier an, aber mich juckte das nicht. War mir egal. Solange ich meinen Spaß hatte, war mir alles egal.

„Hallo Master Los, wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", grüßte uns ein Kerl der mir verdammt bekannt vor kam. „Und du hast ja wieder das hübsche Ding dabei."

„Hey, Keave. Mello sag Hallo, Keave ist ein enger Freund." Ich sag den Kerl an, lächelte dann verrucht und begrüßte ihn.

„Wow er ist ja zahm.", stellte er fest. Rodd lachte.

„Ich bin eben überzeugend."

„Willst du meinen neune Sklaven nicht auch überzeugen? Er ist ziemlich wild und wird lieber geschlagen als sich zu unterwerfen." Was?! Einen anderen?! Hatte er sie noch alle? Ich war Rodds Sklave und zwar nur ich!

„Master…", unterbrach ich den Kerl, und sah Rodd zuckersüß an. „Ihr dürfte keine anderen Sklaven nehmen…Ich will Euch nicht teilen." Rodd streichelte meine Wange. In der Öffentlichkeit nannte ich ihn Master, damit er sich vor seinen Freunden cooler vorkam, naja er liebte es mit mir anzugeben.

„Keine Sorge, du musst mich nicht teilen."

Wär ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn er sich noch jemanden nehmen würde. Das ging einfach nicht, ich war seine Nummer eins und die würde ich auch bleiben solange ich ihn brauchte.

_xxx_

Solche Feiern und Veranstaltungen waren eigentlich Routine geworden, sie waren eigentlich langweilig, ich musste nie viel machen. Generell verspürte ich oft Langeweile, auch wenn ich mich in solchen Moment dann einfach ablenkte mit dem Laptop, den Rodd mir geschenkt hatte oder mit Büchern. Naja und teilweise auch mit Sex. Aber heute… ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen, absolut gar nichts. Und da fiel mir etwas ein… ich konnte Matt anrufen.

Matt war mein bester Freund gewesen, den einzigen den ich ja hatte, den ich einfach so zurück gelassen hatte im Waisenhaus. Matt war Nummer drei gewesen auf dem Rang zum nächsten L, auch wenn ihm L egal gewesen ist.

Ich ging aus meinem Zimmer in Rodds Büro, das direkt an mein Zimmer angrenzte. Er war zwar gerade mitten in einer Besprechung, aber er konnte mich dafür später bestrafen.

Als ich reinkam, sah Rodd mich nicht sehr begeistert an.

„Master…", fing ich vorsichtig mit süßer Stimme an. So würde ich ihn rumbekommen.

„Mello ich bin gerade beschäftigt was willst du?" Ich spürte fremde Blicke auf mir, die Kerle mit denen Rodd gerade sprach sahen mich grinsend an.

„Hey Boss, hübsches Blondie hast du da.", meinte einer, wurde aber ignoriert. Ich ging verführerisch zu meinem Master und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, während er seinen Arm um mich legte.

„Darf ich bitte jemanden anrufen?"

„Wen?"

„Meinen besten Freund."

„Und wer ist das?", fragte er, mit diesem Ton, der mir sagte: Wag es nur zu lügen und ich brech dir die Finger.

„Ich war mit ihm früher im Waisenhaus in England, er heißt Matt." War kein Gramm gelogen, dennoch sah Rodd mich leicht irritiert an.

„In Ordnung, jetzt lass mich weiter arbeiten."

Beim Rausgehen gab er mir noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

_Lässt dich behandeln wie einen Hund!_

In meinem Zimmer wählte ich die Nummer vom Wammys House, und wartete bis jemand ranging. Und wartete. Und wartete. Aber keiner ging ran… enttäuscht ließ ich das Handy aufs Bett fallen, und mich direkt daneben.

Doch lange blieb ich nicht allein. Rodd kam rein und sah mich an.

„Hast du deinen Freund erreicht?"

„Nein, da geht keiner ran."

„Ich hab hier jemanden, der sagt er kennt dich." Ich musste freudlos auflachen.

„Halb LA „kennt" mich, wenn du verstehst."

„Wenn nicht sogar ganz LA.", meinte er und grinste.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht."

„Jedenfalls, da ist jemand, er sagt er kennt dich aus deiner Kindheit." Sofort richtete ich mich auf.

„Wer?"

„Er kommt gleich rein, er war erstaunt, dass ich dich so gefügig gemacht habe und will nicht so recht glauben, dass du tatsächlich gehorsam geworden bist. Ich will, dass du gleich alles machst was ich dir sage, wenn er hier ist."

„Was? Du verkaufst mich quasi an ihn?"

„Er gehört zur Mafia, dass ich dich gelegentlich ausleihe, müsste dir doch inzwischen fast nichts ausmachen."

„Nein…aber."

„Kein Aber Mello.", sagte er streng und ich ließ meinen Blick zu Boden wandern.

„Okay, Master."

Fünf Minuten später dachte ich, mich trifft gleich der Schlag, als _er_ reinkam.

_Hast du mich vermisst?_

Er sah genauso aus wie mein verstorbenes Vorbild… aber ich wusste sofort, dass es nicht L war. Es war der, dessen Stimme immer in meinem Kopf war… Beyond Birthday. Seine blutroten Augen sahen mich an, sahen durch mich durch. Es war mir zum ersten Mal peinlich hier zu sein. Zuvor habe ich es einfach akzeptiert, aber jetzt… ich wollte nicht dass gerade er mich so sieht.

_Hallo Mello_

„Hallo Mello.", sagte er nach einer Weile, ein gemeines Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er mich so ansah.

„Beyond…Was willst du hier?"

„Ich will mir beweisen lassen, dass aus dir ein braver Sklave geworden ist."

Rodd kam jetzt auch wieder rein, er sah mich fragend an und ich warf ich einen flehenden Blick zu. Den er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

„Mello, kennst du ihn wirklich aus deiner Kindheit?", fragte er.

„Natürlich kennt Mello mich, ich war derjenige der gesagt hat, dass er eine hervorragende Hure abgeben würde."

„Da war ich gerade mal Neun!"

„Und dennoch hatte ich recht."

Ich hörte Rodd lachen, oh man das konnte er mir doch nicht antun oder?

„Ich kann deinem _Master_ nicht so recht glauben, dass er es geschafft hat dich zu erziehen."

„Mello, zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett.", befahl Rodd mir. Ich wollte nicht… aber ich wusste, dass ich das jetzt musste. Wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde, wäre das quasi ein Verrat an meinen Master. Also zog ich mich etwas widerwillig aus, dennoch versuchte ich dabei verführerisch zu sein. Ich wollte Rodd nicht enttäuschen. Aber die Maske, die ich mir gerade versuchte aufzusetzen schien fast zu zerbrechen, als Beyond mich ansah. Ich sah wieder weg, kletterte auf mein Bett und legte mich auf darauf. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, als Beyond näher kam und auf mich herab sah.

„Er ist ja wirklich richtig brav, es erstaunt mich ihn so zu sehen. Er war immer so stolz und engelsgleich."

Ich hatte Angst in diesem Moment, aber ich unterdrückte gerade alle Gefühle, die in mir hochkamen. Ich durfte jetzt nicht versagen, nicht bei ihm…

„Ich bin immer noch ein kleiner Engel.", sagte ich leicht grinsend. „Ich kann dir den Himmel zeigen." Beyond sah mich erst etwas erstaunt an, das hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. Dann sah er kurz zu Rodd, der inzwischen an der Wand lehnte und uns zusah. Rodd nickte, und dann beugte sich Beyond zu mir runter. Seine kalten Finger strichen über meine Wange, dann weiter runter über meine Brust und den Bauch, bis er an meinem Schritt ankam, dann machte er kurz an meinem Oberschenkel weiter.

„Mello mach deine Beine auseinander.", hörte ich Rodd und tat was er mir befahl. Mit einem verruchten Grinsen auf den Lippen spreizte ich meine Beine etwas, sodass Beyond über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel streichen konnte.

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass aus dir eine gute Hure wird. Du bist einfach perfekt…", flüsterte er.

Er zog sich seinen schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf und setzte sich zwischen meine Beine, schob sie noch weiter auseinander und sah mich dann an. Da er nichts machte ließ ich meine Finger über seinen Oberkörper wandern, nach kurzer Zeit nahm er sie weg und drückte meine Hände über meinem Kopf in die Kissen.

„Ich wollte das schon damals mit dir machen, kleiner Engel.", sagte er fast heiser. „Zu dumm, dass da immer Leute waren die etwas dagegen hatten."

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich seinen Schwanz an meinem Hintern, ohne Vorbereitung würde es wehtun, aber ich wusste, da rauf hatte er es auch abgesehen. Und Rodd unternahm natürlich nichts. Er stand sowieso darauf, wenn ich heulte.

Beyond stieß leicht gegen mich, aber noch drang noch nicht in mich ein. Ich wusste was er beabsichtigte, er ließ mich Zeit mich innerlich auf den Schmerz, der gleich folgen würde, vorzubereiten. Und dann stieß er sich hart in mich, sodass ich laut aufstöhnte. Es tat verdammt weh.

Beyond war alles andere als zärtlich, er war brutal und beinah rücksichtslos dabei. Er wartete quasi daruaf, dass ich losheulte, aber ich wollte nicht. Nicht vor ihm. Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Ich war harten Sex schon gewöhnt, schließlich gehörte ich Rodd und er stand garantiert nicht auf Kuschelsex. Aber das hier tat mehr weh, es war Beyond. Es schmerzte seine Blicke auf mich zu spüren, wie er mich ansah…

Und dann war es endlich vorbei. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen kam er in mir und ließ mich dann einfach liegen. Ich war froh, dass es vorbei war und er mit einem gemeinen Kommentar ging.

„Master?", sprach ich leise, meine Stimmt brach beinah weg, als Rodd ebenfalls rausgehen wollte.

„Was?"

„Bleib bitte hier."

Rodd kam zu mir und setzt sich auf mein Bett.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er und ich heulte in diesem Moment los. Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten, wollte mir vor _ihm_ nicht die Blöße geben, aber jetzt war er weg. Ich heulte und schluchzte richtig.

„Wieso hast du es ihm erlaubt?", heulte ich los.

„Mello, ich mache mit dir was ich will."

„Wieso gerade _ihm_…?", ich wollte darauf eigentlich nicht mal eine Antwort. „Bitte halt mich fest."

Rodd zog mich hoch und nahm mich in den Arm, als ich weiter heulte. Sanft strich er über meinen Kopf, bis ich mich irgendwann beruhigt hatte. Danach schickte er mich unter die Dusche, und die Nacht verbrachte ich bei ihm im Bett, ich wollte nicht mehr in meinem Bett schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag schenkte mir Rodd ein Motorrad, er sagte zwar nichts dazu. Aber ich wusste, es war als Wiedergutmachung für gestern. Ich umarmte ihn dafür. Auch wenn Rodd ein Arsch war, er war ab und zu ein netter Arsch.

Mit meinem Handy bewaffnet lag ich wieder auf meinem Bett. Es piepte. Und piepte. Man arbeitete denn gar keiner mehr im Wammys?!

Und plötzlich hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme.

„H-Hallo?"

„Ja, bitte?"

„Hier ist Mello.", sagte ich. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Stille. „Ich wollte mit Matt sprechen."

„Das geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Matt ist tot."

„Was?!", schrie ich auf. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt?!

„Matt wurde von Kira getötet.", sagte sie noch leise und legte auf, ohne auf meine Fragen, die mir gerade alle in den Kopf kamen, zu antworten.

Ich starrte ungläubig auf das Handy in meiner Hand, merkte wie mir Tränen hochkamen, mit ihnen Wut und Verzweiflung. Das konnte nicht sein… Matt… Matt kann nicht tot sein…. Er kann einfach nicht tot sein! Er kann nicht!

Wütend warf ich das Handy an die Wand, welches gleich darauf in tausend Stücke zersprang, aber das war mir gerade sowas scheiß egal. Mit voller Kraft schlug ich meine Faust gegen die Wand neben mir. Immer und immer wieder. Schrie dabei, heulte. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Matt konnte nicht tot sein… nicht auch noch er… nicht auch noch mein bester Freund!

Ich fing an Sachen rumzuwerfen, lauter zu heulen, meine Fingerknochen bluteten bereits aber ich schlug immer weiter auf diese Gottverdammte Wand ein, stellte mir vor es wäre Kira.. dieser verdammte Bastard!

Irgendwann stand Rodd neben mir, schrie mich an ich soll mich beruhigen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war so wütend, so verzweifelt.. ich konnte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Ich wurde von Rodd am Arm gepackt und festgehalten. Als ich mich nicht beruhigte bekam ich eine feste Ohrfeige, die mich wieder auf den Boden er Tatsachen zurückholte..

xxx

Heulen hatte mir nichts gebracht, außer geschwollene Augen. Rodd hatte mich zum Glück in Ruhe gelassen, wofür ich ihm auch verdammt dankbar war. Aber ich glaubte er wollte nicht wirklich ein heulendes Etwas ficken wollte. Sicher hatte er sich eine Nutte oder so genommen… Was mich zwar störte aber egal.

Ich wischte mir noch die restlichen Tränen weg und trat aus meinem Zimmer, ging in Rodds Büro. Er sah mich leicht überrascht an.

„Na fertig mit heulen?", fragte er und widmete sich einfach weiter seinem Laptop.

„Mhm.", machte ich und ging zu ihm rüber, er lehnte sich leicht nach hinten, damit ich mich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte.

„Gut, dachte schon ich müsste dich wieder etwas erziehen."

„Nicht nötig.", gab ich zurück.

Rodd nahm mein Kinn zwischen die Finger und sah mich an, einen kurzen Moment sah er tief in meine noch immer verheulten Augen, bis er mir dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Protestlos gab ich mich dem Kuss hin.

„Was war überhaupt los, dass du drei Wochen lang geheult hast?"

„Rodd…", fing ich an, weil ich nicht antworten wollte.

„Du kannst es mir sagen." Ich überlegte, ob ich meine Trauer um meinen besten Freund mit ihm teilen wollte. War mir nicht sicher, ob ich das tun sollte.

„M-Mein bester Freund ist getötet worden."

„Der den du angerufen hast?"

„Ja…"

Dann herrschte Stille für einige Augenblicke, in denen ich mich zurück halten musste nicht wieder loszuheulen.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte er dann. Und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass ich Rodd um etwas bitten durfte. Etwas was ich so lange aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Rodd wischte über meine feuchte Wange, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich wieder weinte.

„Ich will Kiras Kopf.", sprach ich dann leise, aber bestimmend.

„Wenn mein Blondie Kiras Kopf will, dann soll es ihn auch bekommen.", gab Rodd zurück. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er mir wieder über die Wange strich, und seine Hand dann weiter runter gleiten ließ.

Ich würde jetzt den Preis für diesen Wunsch zahlen müssen. Aber ich zahlte ihn nur zu gerne.

_Verkauf dich du kleine Hure!_

Ich ließ mich von Rodd hochheben und in sein Zimmer bringen. Ließ mich aufs Bett drücken, und ließ ihn alles mit mir machen was er wollte.

Die Wochen vergingen leider viel zu schnell in denen ich nicht sonderlich schnell voran kam. Ich arbeitete am Laptop und versuchte mehr über Kira herauszufinden, während Rodds Männer ebenfalls nach ihm suchten. Natürlich nicht sonderlich effektiv. Rodd hatte sich mit einigen der anderen Mafia Familien zusammen geschlossen, denn Kira wurde langsam doch ein Dorn im Auge der Kriminellen. Bei den Treffen war ich zwar immer dabei, aber Rodd wollte nicht, dass die anderen wussten, dass ich ebenfalls an dem Fall arbeitete, zu dem auch noch einen wichtigen Part übernahm mit meiner Intelligenz, die Rodd erst mal überrascht hatte. Also saß ich meistens auf seinem Schoß und lauschte den neuen Informationen, die sich die Mafiosi mitteilten.

Es war mir wichtig, dass Kira so schnell wie möglich dafür büßen würden, was er getan hatte. Ich würde ihn bestrafen. Rodd hatte mir versprochen, sobald er gefasst wurde von seinen Männern, dass ich ihn erschießen durfte. Kira sollte ein Geschenk an mich werden.

_xxx_

Langsam nervte es mich tierisch, dass ich nie meine Computerkenntnisse erweitert hatte was das Eindringen in fremde Netzwerke und Datenbanken anging. Beziehungsweise es nervte mich gerade jetzt!

Ich saß seit mehreren Stunden vor meinem Laptop und kam nicht in dieses dumme System rein. Es war einfach frustrierend. Immer wieder kam diese dumme Fehlermeldung, die mich langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb, und mehr und mehr wurde mir klar, dass ich hier alleine nicht weiter kam.

„Rodd… ich brauch nen Hacker… Ich komm nicht weiter.", gab ich geschlagen zu, als ich immer noch frustriert vor Rodd stand. Ich sah wie sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich. „Lach nicht, das ist nicht komisch."

„Ist es auch nicht, aber du bist komisch wenn du so schmollst." Zur Verdeutlichung meiner nicht sehr angenehmen Laune verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn böse an. „Jetzt guck nicht so und komm her."

Wortlos ging ich zu ihm rüber und setze mich genau vor ihm auf seinen Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Beine übereinander.

„Ich werde dir einen Hacker besorgen, den Besten wenn du willst, aber vorher…", er grinste und schob meine Beine auseinander. „Werde ich es dir besorgen."

„Der Beste ist tot.", gab ich leicht schmollend zurück.

„Dann bekommst du den zweitbesten."

Mein Oberkörper wurde nach hinten gedrückt, sodass ich auf seinem Tisch lag, meinen Hintern hob er leicht an um mir die Hotpants auszuziehen und dann befahl er mir mich umzudrehen, sodass er mich von hinten nehmen konnte.

_xxx_

Wir lagen am nächsten Morgen noch immer in Rodds Bett, er telefonierte, während ich mich an seine Brust schmiegte. Manchmal wunderte es mich warum er sich meine Launen antat, er konnte mich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege an der Wand, wenn er das wollte. Und dennoch war da so viel mehr zwischen uns, aber noch lange nicht so viel, dass man von Liebe sprechen konnte. Generell war das hier keine Liebesbeziehung, hier ging es um Zuneigung und nicht mehr.

Jedenfalls langweilte ich mich gerade ziemlich, weil ich keine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, deshalb beschloss ich etwas daran zu ändern.

„Mir egal wie du das anstellst, ich will, dass er herkommt.", sagte Rodd in einem strengen Ton zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Währenddessen krabbelte ich ein Stück weit runter und fing an ganz leicht über Rodds Männlichkeit zu streicheln. Zuerst ignorierte er meine Hand, doch dann reagierte sein Körper langsam. Und es schweifte beim Telefonat ab, sah mich dann böse an. Aber ich, so notgeil und biestig wie ich war, machte einfach weiter. „Also… ehm… jedenfalls ich will ihn hier haben, wenn er weitere Details besprechen….ah verdammt Mello!", meckerte Rodd mich an und versuchte sich wegzuschieben von mir, was natürlich nicht klappte. Ich schob die Decke beiseite und beugte mich über Rodds Schwanz und nahm ihn gleich darauf in den Mund, was ihn leise aufkeuchen ließ. „..Ja ich bin noch da, ich hab hier nur ein kleines Problem…" Ich warf ihm noch einen grinsenden Blick zu, als ich meine Lippen von seinem Ding löste und mich auf ihn setzte, um mich langsam auf ihm niederließ. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinem Mund, als ich mich komplett auf ihm niederdrückte. „Ah.. Fuck…, bring ihn einfach her!". Damit legte er auf und zog mich an den Haaren zu sich runter. „Du legst es darauf an, dass ich dich bestrafe oder?", flüsterte er mit diesem gefährlichen Unterton, den ich so sehr mochte.

„Vielleicht…", gab ich keuchend zurück.

_xxx_

Nach dem Telefonat mit Rodd waren inzwischen einige Tage vergangen, und dieser komische Hacker, machte immer noch keine Anstalten hier aufzutauchen und sich diesen blöden Fall anzusehen. Verdammt, der hatte doch nicht viel zu tun. Er müsste sich einfach nur in die Datenbank von Near und der japanischen Polizei hacken, mehr nicht verdammt. Man merkte ich war schon gestresst, weil ich mir an deren blöden Firewall die Zähne ausbiss. Ich war halt nie besonders gut in solchen Sachen. Ich konnte durchaus gut mit Technik umgehen, aber ich hielt es nie für nötig es selbst zu machen. Und jetzt war ich wieder auf so einen lahmen Trottel angewiesen.

Seufzend betrat ich mein Zimmer, machte das Licht an und sah sofort den schwarzen Geschenkkarton auf meinem Bett liegen. Neugierig trat ich näher und sah es mir an. Dass es von Rodd war, musste mir keiner sagen. Er verpackte Geschenkte immer in schwarz-rot. Ich zog an der großen roten Schleife und öffnete den Karton. Drin befand sich ein Krankenschwesternkleidchen aus glänzendem, weißem Latex mit mehreren roten Kreuzen drauf.

Ich musste grinsen, weil wir das schon länger nicht mehr gemacht hatten. Ich hatte Rodds Fetisch für kurze Kleidchen schon beinah vergessen. Heute sollten es also Doktorspiele werden.

Nachdem ich das kurze Kleid angezogen hatte, und die dazu passenden Strapsen und das lustige kleine Hütchen, verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging zu Rodd. Er saß bereits auf seiner Couch, mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand. Sein gieriger Blick zog mich beinah beim Betreten des Raumes aus.

„Komm her.", befahl er und ich kam zu ihm. Er platzierte mich auf seinem Schoß und holte ein kleines Tütchen raus. „Ich hab hier was." Drogen gehörten zu unserem Spiel fast immer dazu. Er verteilte das weiße Pulver auf einem Spiegel und reichte mir ein Röhrchen.

Ich wusste natürlich über die gefährliche Wirkung von Drogen, besonders wenn man dabei auch noch SM praktizierte. Aber ich wusste, dass ich Rodd in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen konnte.

Ich zog mir das weiße Zeug durch die Nase und Rodd tat es mir gleich, schon kurz darauf spürte ich wie das Kokain seine Wirkung zeigte.

Kurze Zeit später schrie ich lustvoll Rodds Namen, als er mich nahm und mir die schönsten Gefühle der Welt bescherte.

_xxx_

„Heute ist der Hacker, den du so sehr wolltest, beim Gespräch dabei.", informierte Rodd mich, als ich vergeblich versuchte meine Haare in die richtige Position zu stylen. Heute war nicht mein Tag, in der Dusche war ich ausgerutscht und hatte mir beinah den Arm gebrochen und beim Frühstück hatte ich es irgendwie hinbekommen mir selbst heißen Kaffee aufs Bein zu kippen.

Nachdem ich meine Haare fast so hatte wie ich sie haben wollte, gingen wir in Rodds Büro, in dem schon einige der mir bereits bekannten Mafiosi saßen. Sie begrüßten Rodd und sahen mich wie immer notgeil an. Aber das war ich ja schon gewöhnt.

Gelangweilt saß ich auf Rodds Schoß, wartend auf diesen blöden Hacker. Wenn der genauso lahm hackte, dann würde ich ihn wohl ziemlich schnell entlassen müssen. Doch dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ich fiel beinah von Rodds Schoß, als ein Kerl der haargenau so aussah wie Matt! Mir verschlug es glatt die Sprache als er näher kam. Soviel zu meinem Scheißtag.

„Sorry, steckte im Stau fest.", gab er grinsend von sich und warf sich einfach auf die Couch. Immer noch sah ich ihn panisch an. War es tatsächlich Matt…? Mein Matt? Also der Matt… aber er war doch tot…

„Gut, dass du endlich da bist, wir haben hier nämlich einiges zu klären.", sprach Rodd. Sofort lag der Blick von diesem Typen der aussah wie Matt und hundertprozentig Matt war, auf mir. Ich wäre am liebsten weggelaufen. Ich schämte mich zwar nicht für meinen Job hier, aber in diesem Moment war nichts peinlicher als, dass ich die Hure vom Boss war.

Aber er ignorierte mich einfach und besprach einige Details mit den anderen. Ich saß da wie angewurzelt und traute mich nicht mich zubewegen. Bis Rodd mir dann über die Wange strich und mich aus meiner Starre holte.

„Mello, kümmer dich um ihn.", sagte er und sah mich an. Etwas nervös stand ich auf.

„Master, aber ich dachte…", fing ich an, weil ich nicht allein mit ihm sein wollte.

„Keine Sorge, heute Nacht wird sich Matt um deinen süßen Arsch kümmern." Als er das so sagte wäre ich beinah umgefallen. Matt war mein bester Freund er konnte mir nicht an den Arsch gehen.

Doch genau im nächsten Augenblick wurde mir das Gegenteil bewiesen, als Matt mir an den Arsch packte.

„Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen, Boss.", sagte er und zog mich dann aus dem Raum. Als wir in meinem Zimmer waren, wo sich auch mein Laptop befand, drehte ich mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

„Ich dachte du bist tot."

„Ich weiß.", gab er einfach zurück und sah mich so schelmisch grinsend an.

„Aber wieso hast du dann…?"

„Weil du mich einfach da hast sitzen lassen. Aber das ist jetzt egal." Er kam auf mich zu und drängte mich aufs Bett.

„Warte! Matt… was soll das? Du bist mein bester Freund!"

„Ich stand schon immer auf dich… und jetzt wirst du mir gehören.", damit stieß er mich auf mein eignes Bett und zerrte meine Klamotten runter. Ich flehte ihn fast an aufzuhören, aber er machte weiter. Stück für Stück entblößte er meinen Körper, bis ich nackt unter ihm lag und er sich an meinem Hals hoch küsste. Diese Zärtlichkeit war mir verdammt unangenehm, ich wollte nicht von ihm geküsst werden, er sollte mich nicht einmal so sehen! Er war doch tot verdammt! „Jetzt sei eine brave Schlampe und mach deine Beine weit auseinander.", flüsterte er mir zu als er mich für einen Moment los ließ um sich seiner Hose und seines T-Shirts zu entledigen. Ich hasste es gerade… wieso machte er das? Wieso behandelte er mich so?

_Weil du eine Schlampe bist, schon vergessen?_

Er schob meine Beine auseinander und stieß sich in mich. Es tat weh und ich fühlte mich generell schrecklich, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab weiter zu machen. Es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass mir Sex keinen Spaß machte.

Nachdem er fertig war, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und strich mir über meine nasse Wange. Ich konnte echt nicht realisieren was hier passiert war, und ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich stand einfach nur müde auf, sagte ihm wo der Laptop war, das Passwort und verzog mich ins Badezimmer.

In der Dusche blieb ich sicher die nächsten drei Stunden. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Ich konnte ihn nicht in die Augen sehen.

Und das bleib auch den Rest des Tages, abends verließ er das Mafiaquartier und ich ging zu Rodd.

„Na Spaß gehabt?", fragte er grinsend als ich reinkam.

„Wieso hast du es ihm erlaubt?"

„Du wolltest den Besten, ich hab dir den Besten besorgt, und dieser wollte meine beste Hure."

„Wo-Woher wusste er von mir?"

„Ich hab ihm meine Huren angeboten, und da ihm keine gefiel hab ich ein Foto vom dir gezeigt und da hat er sofort eingewilligt. Er wusste was gut ist."

„Na toll, weißt du wer das ist? Das war .. ist .. was auch immer mein bester Freund!" Rodd sah kurz nachdenklich aus. Dann lachte er auf.

„Der, der tot war?"

„Ja…"

„Autsch."

„Mehr als Autsch.. Rodd bitte lass ihn das nicht mehr tun.."

„Tut mir Leid, inzwischen liegt es auch in unserem Interesse, dass Kira gefasst wird. Er kann uns helfen, und wenn sein Preis n Haufen Kohle und dein Arsch ist, dann bekommt er den Haufen Kohle und deinen süßen Arsch."

„Aber..Aber das ist nicht fair! Ich will nicht mit ihm schlafen!"

„Komm schon du hast doch auch was davon."

„Was denn? Mein bester Freund ist gar nicht tot, und …"

„Besseres Selbstwertgefühl?"

„Tz, als Hure?"

„Als Hure, die dabei hilft einen der gefährlichsten Menschen der Welt zu eliminieren und außerdem bekommst du Geld, du hast mich, was willst du mehr?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…"

„Komm her."

Seufzend kam ich zu ihm, er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich musste es nicht sagen und er wusste es auch ohne Worte, aber ich brauchte jetzt Zuneigung. Ich brauchte Nähe und Ruhe. Matt hatte mir wehgetan, seelisch. Mehr als jeder andere zuvor.

Ich brauchte einfach Trost.

_xxx_

Die nächsten zwei Wochen wurden kein Stück besser, und mit kein Stück meine ich auch kein Stück. Matt zwang mich weiter mit ihm zu schlafen, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Ich versuchte alles auszublenden während wir es taten, einfach alles vergessen, stellte mir vor es wäre jemand anderes, damit es mir leichter fiel. Die nächsten paar Male hatte er sich darum gekümmert, dass ich auch Spaß dabei hatte, aber ich kam mir nur noch mehr verraten vor von meinem eignen Körper.

Wir sprachen nicht mit einander, wenn er mich haben wollte kam er entweder zu mir oder er ließ mich zu sich rufen. Danach ließ ich ihn wieder weiter arbeiten.

_xxx_

„Mello?", hörte ich Matt fragen, als ich mich gerade anzog. Es war ungewohnt meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören… es klang so vertraut, nicht so wie der Sex zwischen uns. Nicht ganz freiwillig drehte ich mich in seine Richtung.

„Was? Hast du noch Extrawünsche?"

„Willst du mit mir was essen gehen?"

„Was?"

„Du weißt schon Essen, das Zeug was man sich in den Mund steckt um zu leben."

„Ich weiß was Essen ist, aber du willst jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt.. mit mir essen gehen?"

„Ja wieso nicht?"

„Weil.. na weil du…"

„Weil ich mit dir geschlafen habe?"

„Weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast!"

„Lass uns das beim Essen besprechen."

„Was wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will?"

„Dann will ich eine weitere Runde Sex, aber vorher will ich zu sehen wie dich zwei Kerle gleichzeitig vögeln."

„Bastard."

„Du hast die Wahl." Ich seufzte.

„Bin in dreißig Minuten fertig."

In vierzig Minuten saßen wir beim Chinesen um die Ecke und schwiegen uns an. Lustlos stocherte ich in meinem Essen rum, verstand einfach nicht was das hier sollte.

„Magst du kein Chinesisch?"

„Was soll das? Warum machst du das?"

„Ich wollte mit dir essen und ein wenig reden."

„Über was?"

„Über dich."

„Aha…"

„Dass, ich mich als tot ausgegeben habe, tut mir leid."

„Schön für dich."

„Dass, ich dich vögel, tut mir nicht leid." Diesmal sah ich ihn wütend an.

„Du warst mein bester Freund! Wie konntest du das nur machen?!"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich steh auf dich."

„Das heißt nicht, dass du einfach das machen kannst mit mir was du willst!"

„Doch, du gehörst zu meiner Bezahlung."

„Weißt du warum du überhaupt du angeheuert wurdest?!" Zum Glück saßen wir in einer stillen Ecke und den anderen war es egal, dass ich hier rumschrie. Matt sah mich fragend an. „Weil ich deinen Scheißtod rächen wollte!"

„Oh."  
„Genau Oh! Fick dich, verdammt!" Meine Sicht verschwamm, weil sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, ohne dass ich das wollte.

„Hey..Schsch.. nicht weinen.", dann berührte er vorsichtig meine Wange.

„Wieso nicht?", heulte ich.

„Weil das nicht nötig ist. Komm hör auf zu weinen."

„Du … ich bin nur eine Hure für dich, weißt du wie weh das tut? Gerade von dir!"

Er antwortete nicht, und nach einigen Minuten Heulen hatte ich mich auch beruhigt. Wir verließen das Restaurant und saßen im seinem Wagen.

„Warum du Hure geworden bist will ich dich nicht fragen. Aber warum bist du ausgerechnet bei der Mafia, ausgerechnet die Hure vom Boss?"

„Er hat mich entführt."

„Und jetzt machst du das freiwillig?"  
„Sieht ganz danach aus."

„Dann hast du es dir selbst ausgesucht. Und brauchst dich nicht darüber zu beschweren, wenn ich dich auch so behandle."

_xxx_

Matt war ein verdammter Arsch, Rodd auch und Beyond erst recht! Verdammt, ich war nur von blöden Pennern umgeben, die alle nur meinen Arsch wollten!

Matt machte es scheinbar Spaß mich so zu sehen, Beyond wollte mich heulen sehen und Rodd machte das Übliche… Verdammt… ich brauchte Urlaub. Und zwar richtigen Urlaub… Rodd hatte mich vor einer Woche mit nach Miami genommen für zwei Tage, aber das einzige was ich gesehen habe war das Schlafzimmer und der Privatstrand, auf dem wir das gleiche gemacht hatten, nur im Sand. Und seltsamerweise war knapp eine Woche nach dem Ausflug noch immer Sand im Mafiaquartier.

Aber gerade lag ich unter Matt, der sich mit voller Kraft in meinen Körper stieß und dabei leise keuchte. Ich war schon kurz davor zu kommen, da er sich mal richtig bemühte und ich mich so langsam daran gewöhnte.. auch wenn es noch immer weh tat. Ich schaffte es aber das alles was mich beschäftigte auszublenden. So Fragen wie: Warum machte er das? Wieso tat er mir dabei gerne weh? Wieso war er nicht tot, wie behauptet? Wieso spürte ich Sand am meinem Arsch?

Aber zu meinem Höhepunkt kam es gar nicht, denn Matts Handy klingelte was direkt neben meinem Kopf lag. Was hat es da verloren? Keine Ahnung…

Und er ging auch noch ran! Wer ging beim Sex ans Telefon? Okay Rodd ging durchaus ran.. und vögelte mich meistens munter weiter…

Und Matt ging auch ran, während er sich noch immer in mir drin befand… Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht gut. So leicht links liegen gelassen… auch wenn´s nicht links war wo ich lag. Tatsache war, ich lag hier, unter ihm, er in mir drin und ging an sein verficktes Handy!

„Hey Liebling, was gibt's?", ging Matt ran. Und ich hätte mich beinah verschluckt. WEN ZUR HÖLLE NANNTE ER DA LIEBLING?! „Baby ich kann gerade nicht sonderlich gut reden, aber nimm doch die Farbe die dir gefällt. Schließlich ist es dein Tag." What the fuck…?! „Ich liebe dich auch Liebling. Bye." Er warf sein Handy wieder zurück auf seinen Platz und stieß fest in mich. Ich stöhnte gequält..aber die Lust war mir gerade vergangen.

„Wer war das?", fragte ich.

„Meine Verlobte.", war seine Antwort. Ach so … Moment …WAS?

„Du hast eine Verlobte und vögelst mich weiter als wäre nichts?!", schrie ich ihn an und stieß ihn von mir runter.

„Was soll ich sonst machen? Euch vorstellen? Glaube nicht, dass das gut wäre.. sie ist im dritten Monat schwanger."

„Sie ist was?!"

„Schwanger…"

„Verfickte Scheiße, Matt! Du.. du hast eine Verlobte… und bald n Baby ..und du fickst mich einfach so weiter hier..?" Ich wollte aufstehen, das regte mich gerade auf. Wie konnte er nur?! Das war. .das war zu viel… Aber da hatte ich wie immer anders geplant als er, denn er zerrte mich wieder schön zurück aufs Bett, drehte mich auf den Bauch und drückte mich in die Kissen. Meinen Hintern hob er an, streichelte noch sanft drüber.

„Das geht dich alles nichts an.", damit stieß er sich wieder in mich und ließ mich kurz laut aufschreien.

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen… er machte weiter bis er kam und dann ließ er mich einfach liegen.

„Die Hochzeit ist nächsten Monat, du bist eingeladen."

Das war … das absolut unnötigste was er in den letzten paar Wochen gemacht hatte… Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, ließ er mich da liegen. Und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis ich heulte. Wie konnte er das nur... so machen? Das ging über meinen Horizont hinaus… ich verstand die Kerle, die ihre Frauen betrogen… die sich jemanden suchten, der ihnen alle Wünsche erfüllte, die ihnen ihre Frauen nicht erfüllen wollten… aber das…

Er war verlobt.. er schien nicht genervt zu sein... er _wollte_ sie heiraten. Aber was machte er dann bei mir?

Etwas später stand.. bzw saß ich unter der Dusche, es wollte nicht in mein Gehirn passen, dass Matt verlobt war.. das ging einfach nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie angenommen er stand auf mich, weil er doch nur wegen mir hier angefangen hat..und jetzt das? Wenn es nur um n Kind ging, würde er sie garantiert nicht heiraten.

_Bist du dir da sicher?_

Ja, ich war mir sicher. Naja doch.. ich war mir sicher. Oder hatte unsere Kindheit Matt doch ein bisschen zu sehr geschädigt. Wenn man ohne Eltern aufwuchs war es immer anders. Auch wenn ich meine nicht vermisste.

Ich dachte ungern an sie… meine Mutter war eine gute Frau gewesen.. sie war jung als sie mich bekam gerade mal Sechszehn, und mein Vater war ein Depp. Er war Fünfundzwanzig gewesen, als er sie schwängerte. Eigentlich gehörte es verboten. Naja mein Kundenkreis bestand aus pädophilen Perversen, die an jungen Mädchen oder Jungs ihre Lust auslebten… eigentlich brauchte ich mich nicht wundern. Die Welt war scheiße.. und Matt war auch scheiße… er zog so ne Schlampe mir vor?!

_Bist doch selbst ne Schlampe_

Manchmal konnte ich meine innere Stimme einfach erschlagen…

Ich hasste sie, sie warf mir immer Dinge an den Kopf die ich nicht hören wollte… aber scheiß auf die.. ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht mich auf seine Hochzeit einzuladen?! Und was sollte ich anziehen?

Gott ich könnte mich selbst schlagen an sowas zu denken. Ich liebte Matt nicht, also war doch alles in Ordnung… nur irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht so an als wäre alles in Ordnung. Es fühlte sich alles scheiße an!

_xxx_

Es vergingen zwei weitere sehr schräge Wochen… und schräg meinte ich scheiße und mit scheiße mein ich Matt. Matt war scheiße…

Er machte fröhlich weiter wie bisher, fickte mich fast jeden Tag und verpisste sich danach zu seiner ..kotz ..Verlobten.

Und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders als Herzklopfen bekommen, als ich ihn sah.. und seinen Blick auf mir spürte.. ich bekam jedes Mal Gänsehaut wenn er ‚Komm her' wisperte und mich dann auf ein Bett neiderdrückte. Oder andere Dinge auf denen man Sex haben konnte.

Wenn er mich dann ansah… nicht immer, aber manchmal war sein Blick so intensiv, dass ich Angst vor mir selbst bekam, als mein Herz schneller schlug. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Arzt aufsuchen. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

Wenn ich dann wieder bei Rodd war, war das zwar schön, aber es war anders. Rodd hatte in letzter Zeit immer mehr zu tun und daher weniger Zeit für mich, ich war dankbar, dass er abends mit mir kuschelte –wobei bei Rod kuscheln immer mit wildem und hartem Sex endete, bis ich nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Aber so musste ich nicht mehr nachdenken wenn ich einfach viel zu müde war dafür.

_Ach komm du Nutte worüber machst du dir Gedanken?!_

Verpiss dich aus meinem Kopf Beyond! Verdammt…

xxx

„Sag mal, Kleiner..", find Rodd an, als wir, nach einer Runde Sex, im Bett lagen. „Läuft da was zwischen dir und Matt?"

„Ja ich schlafe mit ihm.", gab ich zurück.

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Was dann?", fragte ich weiter, kuschelte mich an ihn unter der weichen Decke. Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt schlafen.

„Du siehst ihn immer so an…"

„Wie denn?"

„Anders als früher."

„…bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Irgendwie schon…", meinte er dann.

„Du weißt, doch, dass ich dir gehöre…"

„Ich weiß, ich verlange auch nicht von dir mich zu lieben oder so."

„Ich liebe Matt aber nicht!", zickte ich los. „Ganz im Gegenteil! Er war mein bester Freund..und jetzt bin ich .. naja ich und ich gehöre nun mal zu dir. Ende." Rodd streichelte mir über die Seite.

„Und ich werde dir deine Finger brechen wenn du abhaust… und danach folgen die anderen Knochen.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, in dem Ton als würde er mich verführen wollen. Diese Mischung machte mir Angst, er machte das selten, aber dafür verdammt gerne. Er liebte es wenn ich Angst vor ihm hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, er strich mir sanft über die Wange.

„Ich würde niemals vor dir abhauen…", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Will ich dir auch raten." Seine Hand wanderte langsam nach unten zwischen meine Beine, und streichelte mich, Ich keuchte leise auf. Fuck…

„Hat dich das eben etwa angemacht?", fragte er amüsiert. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir wirklich was brechen, Prinzessin…"

Den Rest des Abends konnte man sich denken und am nächsten Morgen hatte ich Schmerzen beim gehen. Typisch Rodd. Aber immerhin hatte er mir nichts gebrochen, ich erinnerte mich nämlich zu gut daran als er sauer gewesen war und mir den Arm gebrochen hatte. Das war irgendwann am Anfang… dennoch war es ein Moment den ich nicht sehr gerne in Erinnerung rief.

Nachdem ich duschen war und fertig mit Essen, setzte ich mich wieder mal ein meinen Laptop, Matt hatte sich bereits in einige Datenbaken gehackt, also konnte ich weiter arbeiten. Ich fuhr ihn hoch und bekam nen Bluescreen… was zur Hölle?

Neustart, wieder n Bluescreen. Oh Gott! Nein, er durfte jetzt doch nicht kaputt sein. Er hatte doch noch funktioniert!

Ich bekam schon leicht Panik was meine Arbeit anging. Wenn die jetzt weg war..und ich Dummerchen hab natürlich kein Backup gemacht, dann durfte ich alleswieder von vorn machen.. und Rodd würde mich umbringen… Fuck.

Ich versuchte das Teil mehrfach neu zu starten aber es funktionierte einfach nicht!

Ich schnappte mir mein Handy, rief panisch Matt an. Hoffentlich würde er jetzt dran gehen.. und dann hörte ich nach einigen Piepen seine Stimme.

„Mello, du sollst mich nicht anrufen, wenn ich zuhause bin.", fuhr er mich an. Aber das war mir gerade egal, auch wenn es mir irgendwie ein Stich ins Herz versetzte.

„Matt, mein Laptop geht nicht mehr an!"

„Hast du es in die Badewanne fallen lassen oder warum?"

„Nein, verdammt es geht nicht mehr an und da sind doch alle Daten drauf.. und Rodd wird sauer auf mich sein…" Ja. Ich klang verzweifelt…

„Du schuldest mir was, wenn ich jetzt vorbei komme."

„Von mir aus, aber mach das Ding wieder ganz."

„Bin gleich da, bin grad mit meiner Verlobten beim Arzt."

„Oh."

„Warte auf mich und fass nichts mehr an."

Ich wartete brav in meinem Zimmer, vor diesem blöden Teil und hoffte Matt konnte es wieder richten…

Nach zwanzig Minuten Folter beziehungsweise warten kam er endlich. Grinste mich an.

„Na, hast du was kaputt gemacht?"

„Ich hab nichts gemacht, das war schon so."

„Gestern funktionierte er noch."

„Ich weiß, und jetzt tut er es nicht mehr!"

Immer noch grinsend nahm er sich das Notebook, versuchte es hochzufahren, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Glaubte er etwa ich würde mir einbilden, dass es nicht funktioniert?

Ne Stunde später hatte Matt das Ding wieder gerichtet, glücklicher Weise war nur der Arbeitsspeicher hinüber gewesen. Was auch immer das genau war.

„Kommen wir mal zu meiner Belohnung.", fing Matt dann an. Grinste dabei. Alles, klar. Ohne weitere Worte fing ich an mich auszuziehen, öffnete langsam mein Oberteil und wollte gerade meine Hose öffnen, als Matt mich unterbrach.

„Was machst du da?"

„Mich ausziehen, wonach siehst denn sonst aus?"

„Ich hab das aber nicht verlangt."

„A-Aber ich dachte..weil du doch immer ..und ich…"

„Zieh dich wieder an, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, zog mir aber mein Oberteil wieder an.

„Und was willst du dann?"

„Lass uns einfach was essen gehen oder so."

„Essen?"

„Ja ich hab´s dir schon mal erklärt."

„Ja ich weiß was essen ist verdammt!"

Etwas später waren wir in einem Bistro und aßen Pizza. Seufz.

„Sag mal Mello… wie genau bist du nun bei Rodd gelandet?", fragte Matt beiäufig.

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Ist doch egal, ich bin bei ihm und das war´s."  
„Ich will wissen wie so ein kluger Kopf zu einer Hure wurde."

„Hab doch gesagt er hat mich entführt und gefoltert bis ich gesagt hab ich mach alles was er will."

„Haust du jetzt nicht ab, weil du Angst vor ihm hast?"

„Ich hab keine Angst vor Rodd."

„Du hast vorhin so panisch ausgesehen wegen den Daten.", sagte er und sah mich dabei an… ich spürte förmlich wie mein Herz schneller schlug, also sah ich weg.

„Ja… er kann halt sehr fest zu schlagen und wenn ich abhauen sollte, was ich nicht vorhabe, dann wird er mich töten."

„Also hast du Angst vor ihm."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor ihm, er tut mir nichts solange ich bei ihm bleibe, okay?", fauchte ich fast. „Ich hab gar keinen Grund abzuhauen, ich fühl mich ziemlich gut dort."

„Gefällt es dir etwa so sehr eine Hure zu sein?"

„Ich mag Sex.", meinte ich nur, zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

„Du bist echt die perfekte Hure wie Beyond es gesagt hatte…"

„Ich hab mir das Ganze nicht freiwillig ausgesucht…", verteidigte ich mich. „Aber… ich bin gerne bei ihm, er kümmert sich um mich.. und ich bekomme alles was ich will, und dazu gehört Kira."

„War dein erstes Mal auch mit ihm?", fragte er dann noch kurzem Schweigen.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das verraten?" Es gab echt keinen Grund warum ich ihm meine ganze Leidensgeschichte erzählen sollte.

„Nur so… wir sind doch beste Freunde.", meinte er dann grinsend.

„Wir _waren_ beste Freunde, bis du beschlossen hast mich zu vergewaltigen!"

„Als ob es einen Unterschied macht ob nun ich dich genommen habe oder er, oder jemand anderes."

„Natürlich macht es einen Unterschied! Ich dachte du bist mein bester Freund, aber du bist kein Stück besser und wenn es dich so sehr interessiert: Mein erstes Mal war mit irgendeinem Kerl, der mir danach Hundert Dollar in die Hand gedrückt hatte nachdem er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte!", damit stand ich auf und verließ das blöde Lokal.

Fuck, wieso tat es jetzt so weh?!

_Hat da jemand doch Reue?_

Ich war mehr als das verdammt! Ich war nicht nur eine Hure.. und ich kam doch sonst auch immer damit klar, wie mein erstes Mal war. Es war scheiße! Ja.. aber das war jetzt egal, und ein anderes würde ich nicht bekommen. Außerdem zählt das erste Mal nicht! Es ist genauso wie alle anderen nur dass es mehr schmerzt.

Hinter mir hörte ich Matt, und dann packte er mich am Arm, aber ich riss mich los.

„Fass mich nicht an! Geh doch zu deinem perfekten Leben mit deiner blöden Verlobten und eurem tollen Kind!"

„Hey, Ich wollte nicht, dass du weinst.."

„Ich weine nicht!", schnauzte ich ihn an.

„Mello…", machte er weiter. „Lauf nicht weg."

„Wieso nicht? Du nennst mich ganze Zeit Hure und ..sagst so gemeine Dinge! Weißt du wie oft mir in meinem Leben wehgetan wurde?! Da brauch ich dich sicher nicht um mir noch zu beweisen wie scheiße ich bin! Ja, ich verkaufe mich, und?! Das ist mein Problem! Nicht deins, lass mich einfach, wenn ich dir so zuwider bin!"

„Du bist mir nicht zuwider."

Und jetzt nahm er mich auch noch tatsächlich in den Arm, ich versuchte mich zu befreien, aber es klappte nicht. Er hielt mich einfach viel zu fest.

„Hör auf dich zu wehren..", flüsterte er, und dann hob er mein Gesicht am Kinn an und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, sodass ich ihm beinah alles verziehen hätte. Fuck, was hat der Kerl nur mit mir gemacht?! …was auch immer es war, es gefiel mir… aber dann löste er sich wieder von mir. „Das ist unser letzter Kuss.", wisperte er dann und sah mich ernst an. Ich verstand zuerst nicht…aber dann wurde es mir klar, er würde nicht mehr zu mir kommen…

Und ich behielt recht… er verlangte nicht mehr nach mir, wenn er für Rodd arbeitete und irgendwie missfiel es mir. Und zwar sehr.

_Bist ihm nicht mal mehr als Schlampe gut genug!_

Ich war so sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich auf meine innere Stimme hörte..und es tat echt weh. War ich ihm tatsächlich nicht mehr gut genug?

Auch wenn er ne Frau hatte, er könnte doch dennoch weiter zu mir kommen… auch wenn ich gerade das nicht wollte.. oder wollte ich es doch?

_Entscheid dich mal!_

Ich wusste es nicht..und eigentlich wollte ich mich damit auch nicht auseinandersetzen, mein Leben lief doch gut so? Oder?

Ich mein..ich hatte Rodd, der mir so gut wie jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, ich bekam alles was wich wollte und den Preis dafür zahlte ich durchaus gerne. Aber irgendwie war ich dennoch nicht mehr zufrieden…

Was auch kein Wunder war, die Hochzeit würde in zwei Stunden stattfinden und ich war noch nicht fertig… vielleicht weil ich einfach nicht dorthin wollte… ich wollte mir nicht einmal Matts Verlobte und zukünftige Ehefrau ansehen. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, sie zu sehen…

„Brauchst du noch lange Mello?", fragte Rodd schon genervt. Er selbst war bereits fertig und sah nicht viel anders aus als sonst. Schwarzer Anzug, offenes rotes Hemd und man sah seine Silberkettchen um seinen Hals. Der hatte auch keine widerspenstigen Haare, die man machen musste!

„Ja, gleich. Hast du schon eine Idee was ich anziehen soll?", fragte ich, während ich versuchte meine Haare zu glätten.

„Ja, hab es dir aufs Bett gelegt. Ist speziell für dich angefertigt.", meinte er und trat hinter mich, fuhr mit seinen Händen über meinen nackten Körper. Ich konnte sein Grinsen im Spiegel sehen. „Versuchst du schöner als die Braut auszusehen, oder wieso dauert das so lange?"

„Ich muss dir doch gerecht werden, damit du angeben kannst.", gab ich grinsend zurück. Eigentlich wollte ich schon besser als die Braut aussehen… Aber Rodd war auch wichtig.

„Wenn wir jetzt Zeit hätten, würde dich hier und jetzt auf diesem Tisch ficken."

„Der ist aber nicht so stabil."

„Ist doch egal.", meinte er. Streichelte mich wieder, ich spürte wie sich etwas gegen meinen Rücken drückte. „Ich würde dich auf den Boden weiter ficken, wenn er einkracht." Dann ließ er mich aber los. „Behalten wir uns das im Kopf und probieren es nächstes Mal, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Also beeil dich, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

„Rodd... kannst du mich nicht doch lieber auf dem Tisch vögeln und wir bleiben dafür hier...?", fragte ich dann süß, er lachte laut.

„Hast du es etwa so nötig?"

„Nein, ich will nicht zu der Hochzeit."

„Ich aber."

Manno…

Nachdem meine Haare fertig waren, stand ich vor dem nächsten Problem. Was zur Hölle hatte sich Rodd gedacht mir diese Klamotten zu geben?!

Das war… ich wusste nicht mal wie ich das beschreiben sollte, da war so viel Rüsch dran…das sah aus als ob es eine Puppe gehörte und nicht an mich. Irgendwie hatte ich doch was anderes erwartet..gut die knappen Shorts waren schon nach Rodds Geschmack. Aber der Rest?

Das sah stark nach Porzellanpüppchen aus. Das Hemd war hinten so lang das könnte glatt als Kleid durch gehen, da drüber das Rote Jackett…

„Rodd?! Soll ich auf ne Hochzeit oder ins Puppentheater?!", schrie ich laut. Er sah von seinem Laptop auf.

„Auf ne Hochzeit."

„Und was soll der Mist?"

„Was denn? Ich hab den Hut schon weggelassen..außerdem ist es doch süß, weiß nicht was du hast."

„Ich dachte ich bekomm nen Anzug!"

„Ist einer. Und jetzt schweig und zieh´s an, ich will dich darin sehen."

Schmollend zog ich mich an, und es gefiel mir nicht..jedenfalls nicht zu einer Hochzeit. Für private Spielchen könnte er mir anziehen was er wollte, aber jetzt.. ich kam mir nicht gut dabei vor.

Ich könnte echt als Püppchen irgendwo auftreten.

„Mir gefällt´s nicht…"

„Mir schon.", gab Rodd zurück. Okay Argumentation fehlgeschlagen, meine Meinung wurde übergangen…

„Rodd bitte... Ich will ohnehin nicht auf die Hochzeit..."

„Ich hab dem Brautpaar n teures Geschenk gemacht, also geh ich auch hin und du kommst mit. Oder willst du etwa nicht an meiner Seite sein?"

„D-Doch…

„Entweder du gehst mit oder ich werde mir eine nette Strafe überlegen. Und die beginnt dann gleich und zwar im Folterkeller, auf dem Tisch den du so gerne hast."

Rodd wusste wie sehr ich den Tisch dort hasste, schließlich hatte auf dem alles angefangen und er hatte mich dort so oft vergewaltigt am Anfang, dass ich fast so was wie eine Phobie entwickelt hatte. Und dennoch überlegte ich kurz ob ich nicht eher die Strafe in Erwägung zog als auf die Hochzeit zu gehen.

Aber mir war klar, dass ich nie wieder an diesen Tisch gefesselt werden wollte, nicht einmal für Rodds Spielchen.

„Ist okay, ich gehe ja schon..", gab ich dann geschlagen von mir. Ich war nicht zufrieden, aber vielleicht würde es gar nicht so schlecht werden.

_Haha glaubst du das wirklich?!_

Nein tat ich nicht, aber ich hoffte es.

_xxx_

Als Rodd und ich vor der Kirche standen, hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde der größte Sünder dieser Welt sein. Ich hasste Kirchen, sie machten mir Schuldgefühle, auch wenn alles Rodds Schuld war.

Aber wir würden beide in der Hölle brennen - irgendwann.

In der Kirche selbst saßen bereits einige Leute, es war relativ laut, auch wenn die meisten nur flüsterten. Ich kam mir hier dennoch scheiße vor, vor allem weil mich alle anstarrten. Kein Wunder, ich würde mich auch anstarren in den Klamotten.

Ich wollte hier echt weg… aber irgendwie wollte ich noch mal mit Matt reden.. so als Abschied. Schließlich würde er ja jetzt mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind glücklich werden. Und ich würde mit Rodd glücklich werden.

_Guter Witz _

Ja, ich musste bei dem Gedanken auch grinsen. Wie Rodd mir einen Antrag machen würde – nachdem er mir wieder irgendwas gebrochen hätte – wie wir hier in der Kirche stehen, ganz in weiß und uns das Ja-Wort geben. Und danach kommen die Flitterwochen mit heißem Sex am Strand und dann adoptieren wir uns nen Hund.

Ohja…

Nen Hund. Ich bin der Hund. Rodds kleines Spielzeug… Ich war gerne sein Spielzeug.

„Rodd?"

„Mh?"

„Kann ich eben zu Matt?"

„Was willst du da?"

„Naja … er war mein bester Freund…", ich sprach nicht weiter, sah Rodd nur mit meinen großen Augen an. Ich sah wie er innerlich nachgab.

„Ist okay, ich warte im Saal auf dich."

Matt war in diesem komischen Vorbereitungszimmer für den Bräutigam, vermutlich war seine Braut in dem anderen… ich zwang mich dazu nicht an sie zu denken. Es war jetzt sowieso egal.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und trat rein. Matt stand an einem großen Spiegel, in einem weißen Anzug und fummelte an seiner Krawatte rum. Gott wie mich dieser Anblick ankotzte…

„Schicke Klamotten, Mel.", sagte er, grinste dabei.

„Danke… du auch." Kurz schwiegen wir. „Ich hab… ich wollte mich quasi von dir verabschieden… da du ja nicht mehr zu mir kommst.. und schließlich waren wir auch mal beste Freunde.. ich wollte dir viel Glück wünschen… mit deiner Familie, als Kind hast du so oft geheult damals wegen deinen Eltern…", ich konnte gar nicht aufhören solche Scheiße von mir zu geben. Matts Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich auch verändert, er lächelte nicht mehr. Und als er dann vor mir stand, wusste ich gar nicht was ich sagen sollte. Aber ich musste auch nichts sagen, er packte an den Schultern und zog mich zu sich, küsste mich hart auf die Lippen. Und dann spürte ich auch schon seine Hand, mit der er über meinen Schritt strich, an mir. „Matt…", keuchte ich leise, als er sich von mir löste. Ich sah ihn flehend an. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht… nicht so und nicht jetzt… Er sollte das nicht tun. Aber er sah mich so an, dieser Blick, in mir blieb alles stehen. Ich ließ ihn machen.

_Glaubst du echt, er würde sich jetzt noch für dich entscheiden?!_

Es ging irgendwie alles so schnell, er hatte mich vor den Spiegel gedrängt, so dass ich mich und ihn sehen konnte, dann öffnete er mir die kurze Hose, fasste mich weiter an. Ich musste bereits leise aufstöhnen, weil mich das ganze mehr anmachte als es sollte.

Als meine Hose dann unten war, wartete er auch nicht mehr lange, schob sich mit einer Bewegung in mich, ließ mich aufschreien. Fuck..aua… es tat weh. An sich war ich Schmerzen gewöhnt, vor allem solche aber es tat dennoch verdammt weh.

Etwas hilflos klammerte ich mich an dem Spiegel vor mir fest, während er sich an meiner Hüfte festhielt und sich in mich stieß.

Ich konnte dabei sein Gesicht sehen… diese ganze Situation machte mich gerade so fertig und mir wurde einiges klar. Ich wollte mit Matt zusammen sein, ich wollte, dass er mich liebte. Ich wollte nur ihm gehören, er sollte mich lieben. Ich wollte nicht, dass er diese Schlampe heiratete… _ich_ wollte mit ihm zusammen sein…

Im Spiegel konnte ich sehen wie ich langsam zu heulen anfing… sah dass Matt es bemerkte, aber dennoch weiter machte.

_Na tut´s weh?_

Und dann kam her, er stöhnte dabei immer so leise… ließ mich los, sodass ich zu Boden sank.

„Ich hoffe, dass du ebenfalls glücklich wirst Mihael.", damit verließ er den Raum. Ließ mich dort zurück. Ließ mich einfach hier allein…

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der ich heftig weiterheulte, weil mir klar war, dass ich Matt liebte ..und dass er niemals mir gehören würde, kam Rodd rein. Er sah mich unzufrieden an, weil ich noch immer nicht richtig angezogen war.

„Zieh dich an, die Zeremonie fängt gleich an."

„Bitte…ich will nicht dahin…", heulte ich, während er mich hoch hob und mir die Hose wieder anzog. „Ich will ..nachhause…"

„Und ich will die Hochzeit sehen.", sagte er streng, wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen und das verlaufene Make-Up zurecht. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie ich gerade aussah, es reichte, dass ich mich fühlte wie Hundescheiße.

Rodd zog mich in den großen Saal, ich heulte immer noch, mir war es zwar nicht egal, dass die anderen Leute mich ansahen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Irgendwann legte Rodd einen Arm um mich, ich versuchte mit dem Heulen aufzuhören, aber es klappte nicht. Immer wenn ich zum Altar sah, wo Matt bereits stand ging es von vorne los. Ich wusste, dass er mich sehen konnte und es tat mir so weh… Ich sah wie die Braut mit ihrem Vater reinkam. Sie hatte lange blonde Locken, die unter einem Schleier bedeckt waren, den Babybauch konnte man schon leicht erkennen, trotz des Kleides, welches ihn eigentlich verdecken sollte. Fuck… Ich wollte jetzt so gerne mit ihr tauschen… Es war zu spät…

_xxx_

Die Hochzeit war nun zwei Wochen her und ich versuchte mich damit abzufinden, dass Matt nun mal nicht mir gehörte. Rodd war ziemlich angepisst gewesen wegen meinem Verhalten auf der Hochzeit, direkt am Abend hatte er mich dafür bestraft und die Spuren davon spürte ich noch immer auf meinem Körper. Aber das war mir nicht so wichtig, es tat zwar weh… aber innerlich schmerzte es noch mehr.

Ich kam mir so scheiße vor, ich hatte ihn nicht gewollt, für mich war er anfangs nur mein bester Freund, aber irgendwie empfand ich so viel mehr inzwischen… aber er blieb bei seiner blöden Kuh!

Im Kira-Fall ging es weiterhin bergauf, es kamen immer mehr Beweise und auch mehr Informationen bezüglich des Verdächtigen. Aber es war mir egal… mir fehlte der Ansporn weiter zu machen, mein Ziel zu verfolgen. Die Lust es zu erreichen, ich wollte so nicht…

In meinen Gedanken führte eines zum anderen und es gab nur eins was ich tun könnte um wieder zurück auf meinen Weg zu gelangen. Es war nur ein großer Stein, der sich auf meinem Weg befand. Nur eine Sache die mich von Matt trennte… und diese beschloss ich zu beseitigen.

Ich hatte mich angezogen, ging zu Rodd, kuschelte mich an ihn. Entschuldigte mich für die letzten zwei Wochen für mein Benehmen.

„Tut es dir wirklich leid?", fragte er, zog mich dabei auf seinen Schoß. Ich nickte, lächelte dabei leicht.

„Bitte verzeih mir…" Rodd zog mich auf seinen Schoß, strich mir über meine Seite und dann über meinen Hintern.

_Kaufst dich immer frei du Kleine Hure_

_xxx_

Am nächsten Tag lag ich in meinem Bett, langweilte mich weil ich nichts zu tun hatte, und Rodd seine Mafiadinge machen musste und daher keine Zeit für mich hatte. Seufzend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken. Ob Matt das ernst gemeint hatte… ob er wollte, dass ich auch glücklich wurde? War er sich dessen überzeugt oder wollte er einfach nett sein?

Irgendwer klopfte an meine Tür.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Beyond!", rief ich, fest davon überzeugt es war der rotäugige Sadist. Da er bald mal wieder vorbeikommen wollte. Die Tür öffnete sich und als ich kurz davor war irgendetwas Schweres danach zu werfen – in meinem Fall war das ein Buch – sah mich Matt an. Sofort setzte ich mich richtig auf. „M-Matt.. was machst du denn hier?"

„Dich besuchen. Was sonst?", sagte er, grinste dabei so wie er es am ersten Tag beziehungsweise Nacht gemacht hatte. „Du gehörst noch immer zu meiner Bezahlung." Ich musste schlucken, bevor ich antworten konnte, mir war mein Herz gerade in den Keller gerutscht nachdem es einen Salto nach hinten gemacht hatte.

„Lässt deine Frau dich nicht ran?", fragte ich schließlich frech zurück. Er sah mich plötzlich nicht mehr so grinsend an. Kam aber dann näher, nachdem er die Tür zugemacht hatte.

„Geht dich nichts an."

Matt drückte mich auf dem Bett nieder, entledigte mich meiner Klamotten und dann machte er so hart weiter, dass ich das Gefühl bekam er baute seinen Frust an mir ab. Noch bevor er anfing mich zu vögeln fasste er mich härter an als gewöhnlich. Nicht dass es vorher sanft gewesen war – worauf ich sowieso nicht stand – aber normalerweise war ich sowas eher von Rodd oder Beyond gewöhnt.

Ich wusste nicht wieso er so wütend war, schließlich hatte er alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur sexuelle Frustration…

Ich ließ ihn mich so nehmen wie er es wollte, ließ ihn wie immer alles machen. Er biss mich fest in den Hals als er kam und als ich dann leicht verschwitzt und noch immer keuchend vor ihm lag, schob er mein Bein weg, sah auf das Tattoo, was mir Rodd damals gemacht hatte.

Er ließ es unkommentiert, was mir irgendwie auch missfiel. Was er wohl dachte? Okay, was soll man schon von jemanden denken der „Bitch" auf dem Körper trug. Naja ich hatte im Laufe ein drittes machen lassen. Ein R, das natürlich für Rodd stand und symbolisierte, dass ich ihm meinen Körper überließ. Ich hatte es sogar freiwillig machen lassen.

Ich war wohl durch und durch eine Hure…

Matt zog sich an, und ging ohne mich überhaupt noch mal anzusehen.

_Hahahaha!_

_xxx_

Ich wusste gar nicht was ich hier machte, ich kam mir so blöd vor als ich nach ziemlichem Hin und Her doch vor Matts Tür stand. Was würde ich ihm sagen? Dass er ein Arsch war und mir _mein_ Arsch wehtat?

Er war einfach abgehauen und ich ließ das so nicht auf mir sitzen! Ich war kein Objekt und keine blöde Gummipuppe!

Ich klingelte also, und nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sich die Tür und eine Blondine in etwa meiner Größe sah mich fragend an.

„Uhm..Hi. Ist Matt da?", fragte ich, musterte sie ein wenig. Ich hatte auf der Hochzeit nicht wirklich die Chance gehabt. Sie war wirklich hübsch, blaue Augen, blonde, lange Haare… sie gefiel mir nicht.

„Hey.. ehm nein er ist gerade nicht da.", sie sah an mir runter. „Warst du nicht derjenige der auf der Hochzeit mit diesem riesigen Typen da war?" Ach Fuck sie erinnerte sich an mich.

„Ja.", gab ich leicht peinlich berührt von mir.

„Willst du.. reinkommen? Matt müsste sowieso bald da sein."

Kurz überlegte ich, was Matt wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn er mich hier sah?

Matts…Frau bat mich in die Küche, auf dem Tisch lag ein Schneidebrett und Gemüse mit Messer daneben. Schön sie konnte kochen.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Kaffee oder Tee?"

„Kaffee, wenn´s keine Umstände macht.", antwortete ich höflich. Sie lächelte.

„Nein, schon gut. Setz dich. Ich freu mich über Besuch." Als sie anfing Kaffee zu machen, musste ich unweigerlich auf ihren Bauch starren.

„Und wann ist es soweit?", fragte ich. Sie lächelte wieder, streichelte ihren runden Bauch.

„Noch vier Monate etwa, dann ist es soweit... Ach übrigens, Matt hat gesagt ihr wart enge Freunde früher, aber er hat mir gar nicht viel von dir erzählt. Okay er spricht auch sonst nicht so viel über seine Kindheit."

„Wir waren im selben Waisenhaus…"

„Oh..achso. Wusste ich gar nicht. Ich kenne Matt gar nicht so lange, aber als ich ihm sagte ich sei schwanger hat er sofort um meine Hand angehalten.", sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und wer würde schon _Nein_ zu so einem tollen Kerl sagen?" Fast hätte ich gekotzt. Das Weib kotz ich an. Sie war so… verdammt unschuldig irgendwie. Und naiv und… Fuck ich mochte sie nicht. Matt hat jemand besseres verdient! „Er ist einfach toll, er macht alles für mich. Er geht einkaufen, macht alle Besorgungen. Er kümmert sich immer um mich, ich bekomme fast jeden Abend eine Massage, es gibt echt keinen besseren Mann als ihn."

„Aha.. er ist also lieb zu dir…", sagte ich leise. Wut stieg in mir so langsam auf.

„Ja.. kaum zu glauben, dass es so jemanden gibt."

„Er ist sanft zu dir…? Während er seinen verdammten Frust an mir auslässt?!", schrie ich sie wütend an, sie sah mich erschrocken an. „Mir tut noch immer der Arsch von heute weh, als er lieber mich gefickt hat als dich!"

„W-was?... Wovon sprichst du?"

„Davon, dass dein ach so toller MANN in Wahrheit ein Arsch ist!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie sie zurück. Aber da hatte ich schon das Messer in der Hand.

„Doch! Und er … Und er gehört mir, ich hab ein Recht auf ihn, weil ich all seine schlechten Seiten ertragen musste, weil er mich gedemütigt, geschlagen und gefickt hat- und ich habe es ertragen. Und du?! Du willst ihn mir weg nehmen?!" Sie sah mich nur weiter ängstlich an, als ich auf sie zu kam. „Wieso glaubst du ein Recht auf alles Gute zu haben?! Auf ein Baby von ihm, auf die Hochzeit, bei der er mich vorher noch im Hinterraum gefickt hat, auf ein Leben mit ihm, während du so blöd bist und nicht mal erkennst, dass er dich die ganze Zeit betrügt?!"

„Bitte tu mir nichts…", winselte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Aber mir war egal ob sie Angst hatte.. ich war so wütend! Sie hatte kein Recht auf ihn! Er liebte sie nicht! Er sollte mich lieben! Mich! Matt gehörte mir!

„Du verdienst ihn nicht! Und schon gar nicht seine gute Seite!", und damit stach ich ihr das Messer in den Bauch, sie krümmte sich, heulte auf, sah schockiert zu mir hoch als sie dann langsam zu Boden ging. Ich stach nochmal zu. Und nochmal. Dann ließ ich das Messer fallen und mich selbst auf den Boden sinken. Ich war vollkommen außer Atem, immer noch wütend... Aber ich wusste es brachte nichts noch weiter eine Leiche zu zerhacken.

Ich starrte sie an. Ihr Blut, das jetzt nicht nur an meinen Händen klebte, sondern auch unter mir auf dem Boden entlang floss.

Es fühlte sich so erleichternd an, als ich sie sah. Ich musste lachen, ich war sie los. Sie stand mir nicht mehr im Weg… sie war tot und würde nie wieder zurück kommen.

_Hahahaha! Du kleines Monster! _

Stunden später hörte ich wie die Tür aufging. Ich richtete mich auf, beachtete die kalte Leiche neben mir gar nicht mehr.

„Liebling, ich bin zuhause.", rief Matt durch den Flur und sann stand er in der Tür. Zuerst sah er zu mir, und dann fuhr sein Blick zu Boden, wo seine Frau lag.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", sagte ich grinsend.

„Was hast du getan?!", schrie Matt auf, als er neben seiner Frau auf die Knie ging und sie ansah, prüfend ob sie nicht doch noch lebte. „Fuck! Sie ist tot!", schrie er wieder, sprang vom Boden auf.

„Ich weiß.", gab ich noch zurück, bevor mich Matt mit einem Schlag zu Boden brachte.

„Wie konntest du?!", schrie er. „Mello!" Als Antwort grinste ich ihn weiter an.

Ich wusste gar nicht mehr was ich machte...

Matt schlug auf mich weiter ein, aber es war mir egal, ich ließ es einfach über mich ergehen. Wehrte mich nicht, ich war zufrieden, ich war einfach froh, dass sie nicht mehr da war…

Matt zerrte mich vom Boden hoch, ich spürte wie ich blutete und mein Gesicht brannte, von den restlichen Schmerzen ganz zu schweigen und dann verpasste er mir noch einen Schlag, dass ich zu Boden ging. Ich konnte in seinen Augen diese Wut sehen, die ich zuvor nie in ihm gesehen habe. Er hasste mich, aber das war mir egal. Er hatte mich davor auch nicht geliebt. Aber so wurden wir wenigstens beide nicht glücklich…

_Egoistische kleine Hure…_

Irgendwann als ich am Boden lag und mich nicht mehr rühren konnte, hörte er auf. Ich hörte wie er jemanden anrief.

„Rodd? Hol deine kleine Schlampe ab, bevor ich ihn umbringe!"

_xxx_

„Er ist hier.", hörte ich Matt sagen. Ich lag auf dem Boden, Beine angezogen, wartete eigentlich darauf, dass es gleich weiterging. Aber Rodd hob mich einfach nur auf. Nahm mich auf den Arm, hilflos und ängstlich klammerte ich mich an ihn.

„Schsch.. ich tu dir nichts.", sagte er beruhigend. „Ich werde mich um die Leiche kümmern. Es wird so aussehen als wäre sie abgehauen." Matt seufzte nur. „Mein Beileid."

Er brachte mich zum Wagen, setze mich auf den Rücksitz, ich hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Es..tut mir Leid…", sagte ich leise. Er sah mich an, streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Schon gut."

_xxx_

Seit dem Zwischenfall waren jetzt zwei Wochen vergangen und Rodd hatte mich dafür nicht bestraft.

Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung wieso Rodd nicht sauer war, ich hatte etwas total schreckliches getan, ich hab einen.. nein zwei Menschen getötet und er war nicht wütend.

Er hatte sogar gelacht, es amüsierte ihn und ich verstand es nicht. Überhaupt war mein Verstand derzeit beschränkt.

Es wurde mir erst jetzt klar, was ich da überhaupt angerichtete hatte. Ich hatte nicht nur eine Frau getötet sondern auch Matts Baby. Und das würde er mir nie im Leben verzeihen. Ich hatte das schrecklichste getan, was ich tun konnte. Ich hatte seine Familie getötet, nachdem er seine erste bereits verloren hatte.

_Und dennoch tut es dir nicht Leid_

Ich war nicht glücklich über meine Tat, auch wenn es mich irgendwie schon erfreute, dass dieses Miststück nicht mehr da war, dass Matt nicht mehr lieb und nett zu ihr war. Aber ich bereute nichts.

_Reue ist was für Schwächlinge _

_xxx_

Rodd hatte ich zu sich gerufen, nachdem er mich die meiste Zeit in Ruhe gelassen hatte, bis meine Wunden, die Matt mir zugefügt hatte verheilt waren.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?" Rodd saß wie immer auf seinem Sessel, vor dem großen Schreibtisch. Neben dem Laptop stand ein Glas Whiskey und ein Aschenbecher mit einer noch brennenden Zigarre.

„Komm her.", sagte er relativ leise, in dieser vertrauten Tonart. Brav kam ich zu ihm, ließ mich auf seinen Schoß ziehen. „Matt hat mir verdammt viel Geld geboten für dich.", sagte er dann. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was?"


End file.
